Rescuing Me Book 2 of the Demon Triology
by SupremeEpicHeavyMetalSince1977
Summary: Clara McQueen has just saved the Demon Hunkie, Kyle, from jail and now, her next mission is to complete her promise to Aiden. She goes through a rollercoaster of events and emotions as Lucifer and Lilith intertwined more in her life.


_**Rescuing Me Molly Harrell**_

**Prologue**

A couple of months ago, if someone told me that a ghost would come to me for my help, I would be raped by three Demons, Lucifer will be after my soul and I will fall in love with a demon, I would've laughed. But, it's happened. A ghost has come to me for help, I was raped by two demons, Lucifer's after my soul and I'm falling in love with a demon who held me captive for a week.

Why did I have to be the one Aiden chose to help him? There were plenty of other girls that could help him but no, I had to be the chosen one. Aiden also said that he had been waiting for a girl to come along and love him for who he was, not what he was and who wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid of him, sure, but I didn't love him. Not even close. Yeah, I'd thought he was cute but I didn't fancy him in any way shape or form. What was wrong with me? Why did I have to be the one who was related to Lucifer who took my Dad's body? I don't know. The answer to all my questions.

Did I love Kyle? I don't know. Was I falling in love with Kyle? I don't know. Did I hate Lucifer? No problem, yes. Did I hate my Dad for what he did to me in the past? I don't know. I don't know if it was my Dad or Lucifer had taken control of his body back then. Am I falling for Aiden, the ghost who wants me to sacrifice my life to save him? No, I wasn't. Life sucks for me at the moment. Why did I think I was crushing on Aiden? I don't know. So many questions would be left unanswered.

If I died today in Kyle's arms, I'd die happy anyway. I would be in the arms of the Demon who loved me and would do anything to protect me. Kyle loves me and it was a shame that I couldn't return the favor. Was I going to fall in love with Kyle if he kept doing valiant stuff for me despite the fact that I don't love him? Hell yeah. Kyle was everything I could dream for in a man of my own and yet, I didn't love him. I know that I will love him. He was my dream man for God's sake. Why so reluctant to love him back? I want to know.

"Yep. She's leaving with him in two day's time, once she knows you're alright. Hell. She knows you're alright but can't seem to let go of you yet."

"I better reassure her then, hey?" I had been staring at the ground, I raise my head and Kyle looks a tad bit annoyed. "What's wrong?" I turn. My left leg was under my right one and I place a hand on Kyle's bicep. His arms were behind his head, leaning back and his torso was stretched out like an arch. His legs were stretched out and seemed to go on for miles. He was taller than me, I know that. He was taller than me about three feet? Give or take. His eyes are closed; his hair was resting against his face, making Kyle look like an Angel instead of a Demon. One half of his mouth lifts up.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wish that your Mom was a better Mom throughout your life, that's all. But hey, my opinion doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. I've often thought that she should've been a better Mom to me but it's been hard."

"Oh Clara, I wish I was there to make your life better but I couldn't."

"It's alright. I've coped on my own, ain't I?"

"Not well enough, in my opinion. How well have you actually coped?"

"I think I did an alright job. Why do you think I haven't coped very well or 'not well enough' as you put it?"

"Just look at the emotional state you're in now. You're not in peak physical condition, are you at this moment?"

"Blame that all on my Dad. And my physical condition? I believe that's because of you, Harrison and Lucifer."

"Not mine because I offered to buy you food and drink."

"Still your fault. You admitted yourself that you helped me get held captive." I take my hand away and my gaze drifts to his arched torso. His t-shirt hugged him comfortably and his torso was covered in ridges of pure muscle. I'm tempted to run my hand on his torso just to feel if it is smooth or there is a muscular structure beneath.

I tear my gaze away from his body and I see his eyes on me. I can feel myself blush as he places his hands on his stomach.

"I know what you want. Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." He takes his hands away and he lets his body relax into the shape of the bench. "Or... We can go somewhere where no one can see us and I'll show you." My blushing deepens. He takes my hand and covers it with both of his. "It's your decision, Clara. You can either feel my torso now in public or I'll show you my torso willingly in private." Kyle stands up and keeps hold of my hand in one of his.

I open my mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out. He keeps the contact between our eyes and kneels down on one knee. I see my Mom run over towards us, shouting my name. _Saved by the bell._ I thought. Kyle stands and places himself next to me on the bench.

"I hope I didn't see you kneeling down in front of my daughter, mister." How typical of my Mom to say that kind of thing.

"I wasn't purposing, don't fret. I just wanted to show her something but she rejected me so I went down on my knee to beg her to change her mind." Kyle smoothly answers my Mom.

"I hope so. Clara is far too young to get married."

"I'm not, Mom. I'm the right age actually." I wish I kept my mouth shut as I see a flicker of slyness cloud Kyle's eyes.

"You'll never be old enough to marry, Clara." My Mom smiles at me and pats my hand. "I have to tell you something." With grimace.

"What?"

"I'm leaving-"

"In two days time, I know. Kyle told me." I rub my forehead.

"How did you know?" My Mom asks Kyle.

"Your boyfriend is my friend. We're pretty close but not close enough to say we're best friends though. He told me."

"And you'll think you tell her?"

"Carlo told me to tell Clara." Truth leak through his voice.

"I did indeed but I wanted Savannah to tell her first, mate." Carlo's voice was deep, almost as deep as my Dad's. He wraps an arm around my Mom. I hadn't heard my Mom called by her first name since I was four years old. I had heard my Dad shouting it as he looked for her. Kyle does a half-hearted army salute to him.

"You didn't tell me that." Kyle tells him.

A smile spreads across Carlo's face. "So, Elvis, what other news are you both keeping from _my_ Clara?" Kyle's hyperbole on the word 'my' had me worrying. Did my Mom notice that? Plus, he didn't have a right to called me his until I agree to be in a relationship him and personally, that is not going to happen. He'll have to keep on wishing and waiting for that day to come.

"Nothing more." Carlo's phone rang and he walks away to take it. My Mom stares after him.

"Is he even your age? He looks about the early twenties." I look at Carlo again. Defiantly early twenties when he died.

"He's actually the same age as me." My Mom turns when her name is called. Carlo waves his hand and she goes running.

"Shall we go from here? The sterile stench is overwhelming me with each passing second." Kyle stands up and leads me over to a Dodge Viper V8. It was silver with midnight racing stripes.

"This is not your car surely."

"It is my car." He takes out the key and unlocks the Viper. I gawp at him. The corners of his mouth twitch, as if he's fighting off a smile that so dearly wants to be revealed.

Once inside, I can smell the scent of the new leather on the seats. The seats were designed like the F1 cars' seats with the seat belts also. The steering wheel was exactly like the F1 cars' and apart from that, it was all stoked with the normal car parts. I sit down in it and I'm unable to reach the seats belts with out using my right wrist. Kyle gets in and leans over towards me. He plugs the seatbelt in for me and sits back slightly until our eyes are level. I try to steady my heart but it refuses to. "Where do you want to go?" Kyle asks, sitting back in his seat and starts the car. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Home, please." I answer, my voice almost audible to our close encounter. Kyle nods and pulls out.

We walk through my front door and I see my Mom's suitcases ready next to the door for her departure in two days. "How come you spent most of your life in a hospital?" I ask, remembering that he said that he spent most of his life in a hospital and I want to fill the silence in.

"Well…" He starts. "Back when I was a child, I was classed as crazy because I could see Ghosts back then. So, I was put into an Asylum when I was six and I came out of hospital when someone agreed to take me into their power and help me. I don't know who that person is to this day; he always kept himself in the dark. But, he did help me. I was nineteen when I was taken out."

"You spent thirteen years in an Asylum! Did your Mom or Dad do anything to stop that happening?" I step close to him and place a hand on his arm.

"I was an orphan. I couldn't be caught to put in the warehouse so I wandered the streets. They found me and had put me in the Asylum because there had been complaints about me."

"I'm surprised you _didn't_ end up crazy. You were innocent and yet, sent to a mental hospital."

"There wasn't a great understanding of the paranormal back then, so, I'm cool with what happened. But in the end, I did end up crazy." "How?" I am confused with his last sentence. I'm hoping his answer is what I think it will be. To the deepest pits of my heart, I hope so dearly that it won't be about me. Kyle wraps his arms around me and presses me against his rock hard body. Defiantly been working out.

"I went crazy for you." He keeps one arm locked around me as he brushes aside my hair. I place my hand on his bicep and turn my face away. No, I can't do this.

"Kyle…" I begin. I can't think of anything to say. "I…I…" Oh God. I'm stuttering. I'm nervous.

"I know. You don't love me and you don't want to be with me, I understand. I just want to make this clear to you. No matter what happens, you are my right woman and I love you. Not because of what you are, because I am in love with you."

"Don't say that. You're going to make me blush otherwise." I spit out.

"I will say that and I will say other stuff like that so you can get the message."

"I know the message. You love me, I know that."

"A second message also."

"What message is that exactly?" I look at him, our gaze meeting.

"I'm never going to leave you." His hands grab both of my thighs and shove me against the wall next to the front door. I grip his shoulders and try to get my breathe back. Kyle lets his body weight keep me glued to the wall as his mouth goes to my shoulder. His hands keep my thighs on his hips and I could feel Kyle's body tense. I push his head back and I look into his eyes and I can see the fight he's having.

"You will leave me. For another woman, the right woman." I mutter, my words falling on his lips.

"No. I'm different, you'll soon understand after I'll explain to you more about the Demonic ways and rules and me." He smiles and caresses my neck knowingly. I want to melt into him but I force myself to use all my strength and push him away. I fall to the floor with a thud and Kyle gazes at me with confusion then, an understanding.

"Kyle, I don't love you and so, I can't do that with you. I'm sorry. Maybe some time later in the future." I shake my head as he kneels down in front of me, placing a hand on my knee.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He smiles. "I've got time to wait." Kyle straightens up and looks down at me, amusement fills his eyes. "Soon, you will too."

"When do you think I'll have to face Lucifer?"

"I don't know. I'm sure your admirer will tell you." He lifts me up off the ground and places me on the stairs. "I'm not pleased with what he tried to do back there."

"I can tell. I didn't want any of that to happen by the way. It's also not my fault that he likes me, is it? I never wanted any of this to happen. I'm glad some of it has though." The last sentence was mostly to myself. I must have been thinking out loud when I said it because Kyle stops pacing and stares at me.

"Which bits are you glad happened?"

"Meeting you because I can talk to you without hiding anything. I feel safe with you and that's about it I suppose."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't love you but I feel safe with you around and I feel like I can talk to you about anything at all and you won't get tired or tell me to shut up." I lean forward, resting my elbows in my thighs and placing my head in my hands. Why did I have to open my mouth to all that? Kyle chuckles and plants a kiss on the top of my head. His hand on my neck and I can feel his forehead against mine. "That's true. I won't get sick of listening to you because your voice is like music to me. Tell me everything and I'll listen to you. But, I'll only do that on one condition. Just one."

I gulp hard as I raise my head to meet his. He pushes himself back and opens his mouth when the front door opens. My Mom stares at us, her gaze is questioning. I step up and almost fall over. Kyle catches me and instantly holds me against him. I place my hands on top of his on my stomach and take a deep breathe.

"Hi Mom," I say. _Please don't let her think we were doing anything wrong .Please!_

"Hi Clara," Then turns her attention to Kyle. "I hope to God you weren't doing what I thought you were doing to her."

"No, I wouldn't do such a thing." Kyle quickly defended.

"We nearly did though." I mutter too low for my Mom to hear but for Kyle's lips to twitch.

"I hope not. Clara," My Mom addressed me in a way she never had done before. I nod and tense. "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure." I try to budge but Kyle's arms were like steel around me. "Let go of me, Kyle." I tell him. Slowly, his arms loosen around me and soon, they were gone completely. I follow my Mom to the garden. I close the patio doors so Kyle couldn't hear. It was probably useless but it was worth the try. I face my Mom, staying outside the glass so Kyle could see. For all I know, it could be a trap and my Mom was forced to be part of it. Who knows for sure? I cross my arms, acting cold when I wasn't.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I see Kyle walk towards the kitchen, pretending to get a drink I suppose.

"I'm so sorry for this but he forced me too." My Mom says before she pulls a gun out of her sleeve and shoots it at my leg. I'm too slow to miss the bullet and I fall to the floor, blood gushing out. Kyle slams the patio door open and throws the gun aside before facing my Mom. He punches her on the chin. My Mom falls to the floor; she thankfully lands on the grass which meant it was a softer landing than on the patio.

Kyle kneels in front of me next. He rips some of his t-shirt at the bottom and uses it as a torque and ties it around my leg, above the bullet hole and ties it so I could barely feel my leg. My leg burns with pain though. I bite on my tongue to stop myself screaming. My Mom just shot me in the leg and I'm calm surprisingly. Kyle tears the fabric from where the bullet entered and makes me lay my leg out straight. It hurt like Hell but I have to be strong.

"I'm going to retrieve the bullet but it's going to hurt a lot when I do try." Kyle mutters. "I'm going to put your Mom inside first and then, I'll run a hot bath for you and during that bath, I'll get the bullet. If you hate me now, you're going want to kill me after this." Kyle goes to my Mom and disappears inside with her. I stare at my leg. It was bad. Blood was still spilling out of it. A mocking laugh breaks the air. I turn my head, not surprised to see my Dad there. He looks more Demon than human now. I want to run but I don't even have the energy to try and crawl away. The bullet hurts too much.

"Well, Clara. Looks like your Mom didn't do what I told her to, again. This time, I'll make sure the bullet doesn't miss your heart." His voice is more Demonic and I couldn't recognize it as my Dad's. He picks up the gun and aims it at me. I need to move before he pulls the trigger and I'm dead. I look towards the house and I know that was useless. I push myself over to the fence and pull myself upwards without putting pressure on my leg. But I have to at some point otherwise; I won't be able to get away from my Dad. Fear pumping around in my veins, I slowly put my leg down. It did hurt like hell but I have to ignore that pain for now and get away from my Dad.

I stare at my Dad as he places a bullet into the gun and aiming it. "Why do you want to kill your own flesh and blood?" I ask as I put more and more pressure on my leg. The screaming of pain and resistance carried on as I carried on ignoring the screams. Soon, I would take the leap of Faith and run. My Dad laughs.

"You're your human Dad's flesh and blood but not mine. I'm going to kill you to stop you. If I stopped you, Aiden won't be able to become a solid Ghost and that would mean Ghosts won't see it's possible to become a solid Ghost."

He aims the gun at my chest. I gulp hard and run. I take a step and I fall to the ground. My leg wasn't able to work and I knew it wouldn't have worked. At least I tried, hey? I turn onto my back and rest against the fence. My leg stretched out and I was vulnerable. My Dad smiles menacingly as he takes calculated strides towards me to get a better blood splatter of my heart when the bullet enters.

"Why don't you want Ghosts to become solid?"

"Then I won't have any souls to torture. Ghosts are souls and I torture them. That's how I work. People die, the evil are sent to me and I punish them for their evil deeds. Simple really."

"There are other people in the world who can show that becoming solid is possible. Why am I picked on?"

"You're the strongest one and you're the only one who a Ghost has found to do such a deed. Now Clara, before I pull the trigger, any last requests? If not, I'll be seeing you in Hell along with Kyle." Another smile spreads across his face. My Dad puts the gun against my chest and I try to think of my last requests. Why didn't I think about this earlier? I see Kyle jog down the stairs in a rush.

"I want to spend some time with Kyle before I die." I request in the end. I also want to ask some more but I couldn't think of anything as of yet. My Dad nods and faces the patio doors.

"Kyle!" He shouts, Kyle freezes when he recognizes the voice. "Clara wants to spend some time with you before she dies. Isn't that pleasant?" A mocking laugh flows out with the last word. Kyle rushes to me in that instant. Worry and dread fills his eyes.

"Oh God, Clara." Kyle picks me up and carries me inside. "Why did you put pressure on that leg? You've made the bullet dig deeper."He places me in the bath. I can't feel the hotness of the water. I just want Kyle to hold me.

He gets a pair of tweezers or tongs or whatever and the searing pain flies through me. I could feel the metal searching for the bullet. Slowly, he pulls out the tweezers or tongs and throws them to one side. He then stitches up the wound, I don't hiss and I choke back screams and sobs. When he was done, he wraps my leg up in a towel and stares at me while sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Kyle, he's going to shoot me. You mustn't let him shoot me, you mustn't." I grab his hand. I am scared at this very moment in time; I've never felt fear like this before. It's almost controlling.

"I won't. We'll run away when he least expects it." Kyle's words fall on my lips. Kyle gets out and holds me against him. His chest was bare. We were both scared and we both know that my Dad or Lucifer will kill me. I wrap my arms around Kyle. Was this our last embrace?

Kyle's grip tightens around me. "I won't let him harm you, I promise." He mutters into my ear as he slowly pushes himself away from me. "I'll kill myself before he harms you." There was a banging on the door and I push myself against Kyle, wanting to be swallowed by him so that we can never be pulled away from each other.

"Come on. Better get this over and done with." I mutter, looking at my Savior in front of me. His eyes were steady.

"You are not going to get harmed. This will not be our last time together."

"What if it is, Kyle? What will we do?"

"It won't be, I know that for sure. You fell in love with a Demon. God won't let you into Heaven for such a sin. You'll be sent down to Hell and we'll be together there. We'll meet each other when Lucifer isn't watching or patrolling around. We'll try to have a family."

"No, we won't be able to. I'll be punished and you're a Demon so you would be watching me as I'm tortured." I place my cheek against his shoulder. "I don't want that to happen."

"Lucifer will have to let you go. If a human is a Demon's right person, he has to let them be together."

"I still can't bare the thought of it though." I raise my head to the banging. "We have to go now, Kyle. It's our destiny."

"Get some clothes on before anything else." He begins to peel away from me but I grasp his hands before he can walk out of the door.

"Please don't leave me alone. Stay with me."

"Are you sure you want that?"

"I've never been so sure in my entire life about anything." A taut smile stretches across my lips. Kyle nods and leads me out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

I sit on the bed and stare at him. My clothes were making me shiver, I need to get warm now but at the same time, I didn't want to. He opens the wardrobe and picks out some jogging bottoms and a long sleeve top. It was black with white stripes going across it. He places them next to me on the bed and stares me, waiting for me to do something. For his eyes, he was waiting for me to do anything at all; just to talk would make him happy for a short moment.

"Do you want me to leave while you get changed into your clothes and to dry your hair?" Kyle asks, our skin brushing against each others as he lowers himself down to sit next to me.

I believe my gaze is distant but I could still hear and feel him against me. His arm wraps around my waist and leans his head on my shoulder. "Clara, answer me. I can't bear the silence." I stay quiet. What can I say? I'm going to be dead in a couple of minutes anyway. He takes my hand in his, his sorrow flowing through me. Kyle doesn't say anything else. The silence's overpowering was putting pressure on my shoulders or that could be Kyle's head.

"No, I don't want you to leave." The pressure and silence had got to me.

"Are you sure? I don't mind if you want me to leave."

"I'm sure. I trust you enough to turn around and stay turned around until I've finished getting dressed."

"Only if you really want me to." He stands up and kneels in front of me.

"Yes, I do want you to stay." I lift my gaze.

"Alright then. I'll stay. I won't turn around while you're getting dressed." A spark lights up his eyes, making them sparkle like the sea. I stand up, his hands slide down my thigh before he stands himself.

I take off my wet top and bra before dropping them to the floor. I then take off my trousers and underpants before wrapping the towel around me fully. I go to the drawers and get out some underpants and a bra. I look at Kyle, he stayed turned around. I dry myself and put on my clothes. I plug in the hair dryer and stared at Kyle.

"You can turn back around. I'm dressed." I tell him. He turns around and sits next to me on the floor. His arms resting on the bed, his legs were stretched out in front of him; they were crossed at his ankles.

I turn on the blow dryer and dry my hair. I glance at Kyle and hide a smile. I place the hair dryer in front of his face and turn it back on. He opens his eyes and turns his gaze towards me.

"It doesn't faze me. It's actually quiet nice to feel the breeze actually." He runs a hand through his hair and smiles.

"You should go and get changed into some clean clothes."

"I will once I know you're safe inside this house."

"My Mom kept some of my Dad's clothes as a reminder. Have a look in the wardrobe and see if they fit."

"I want you to come with me. I don't like the thought of you being alone in this house while Lucifer is stalking outside ready to kill you."

"I will. Let me just pack away the hair dryer and I'll be there." I smile a little while he goes to the door and leans against the door frame.

"Take your time; I didn't know you were that desperate about me."

"In your dreams." I stand and run a brush through my hair.

"Always." A little smile tips his mouth to one side.

I walk over to him and he places his arm around my waist instantly, pulling me against him. Our faces were so close to each other's like all our little moments we've had. He lets me go and places his head on my chest, laughing. My heart was beating so fast, it must be that he was laughing at. I let out a shaking gasp when he places his hands on the small of my back. "Why is your heart beating so fast if you're not attracted to me?" He raises his head and makes his eyes bore into mine. I can feel his hands lock and his arms tensing around me so I couldn't escape I suppose.

"You've got me in an awkward position so I'm nervous."

"Like the other times we've gotten close?"

"Yeah. All nerves."

"I guess I haven't explained what qualities I have as a Demon properly." "Not from what I recall."

"Probably it's about time I should."

"Shall we face Lucifer/my Dad first?" I start to squirm.

"No, he can wait a little longer." Kyle runs downstairs and a hiss moves the house.

Kyle comes back up to me, a boxful of something. "Salt. He hates salt. All demons do because it burns them." Kyle holds his hand. I open the crate and open the packets of salt.

"Should've asked me to carry it in."

"Not strong enough. It didn't hurt much, anyway. Place the salt around the edge of the house, under the windows, the doors, anywhere so he can't get it. I'll be trapped but, I don't care to be honest.

"Kyle, are you sure this is going to work? It is Lucifer we're talking about." I do as he says, placing the salt around the edge of the house, starting in my bedroom first, then my mom's and then, downstairs.

"It'll work. No matter how strong the Demon is, salt always repels it. It doesn't affect me because I'm inside the salt line." Kyle follows me around the house. "His powers won't work too."

"And yours will?" I turn around when I run out of salt to do the kitchen. "Of course. I'll explain to you the qualities I have too." Kyle smiles mischievously. He runs upstairs and throws the salt down the stairs, I catch it. I can hear the burning of his skin. I quickly finish the kitchen. "He won't be able to enter now. You're safe." Kyle informs me. I flop onto the sofa.

"Good. I just want to relax now." I mutter, Kyle claps my leg. "Okay. I'm just going to think of how we're going to get Lucifer to stay from you long enough to get you to a Holy Place and get the exorcism done with. You'll be immortal like me at the end of it."

"Are you _that_ deeply in love with me?" I push myself up.

"Yep. Also, I feel like claiming you. Right now, actually." Kyle goes to the window, Lucifer meets him.

"Excuse me. Did you just say that you felt like having sex with me?"

"Yeah, I tell it as it is, love."

"Stop telling it as it is then! I don't want to hear your honest opinions anymore." I turn onto my side, facing the back of the sofa. "Never. I'll always tell it as it is. Always."

"Shut up, I'm trying to get some shut-eye."

"Go to bed, that's why you have it." He laughs and I hear doodling or writing. I hear Kyle laugh more.

"Kyle! Stop teasing Lucifer/my Dad and sit down." I shout, sitting up. Kyle's holding up a sign saying: 'I have her now. You can't get us.'

Charming, just freaking charming. He closes all curtains and finally rests on the chair near my head.

"I'd rather not but, I'm under your control." He mocked me so much. "Great. Stay still, be quiet and let me sleep!" I am quickly running out of patience with Kyle. He's worse than a little kid! He finishes off his chuckle and keeps quiet, the computer doing that job. I turn around, trying to get comfortable on the sofa.

"Go to your bed where the mattress is comfy and you can sleep easier." Kyle whispers. I snap my eyes open, he wasn't facing me, his head stayed on the computer screen. I look towards the window.

"Yes?" I ask Aiden. Kyle snaps his head towards Aiden before returning to the computer screen.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, placing himself end of the sofa.

"Much better now that I'm out of the hell hole. Still feel crap because of Lucifer. He's outside, waiting to kill us both. Well," I glance at Kyle. "Me." I correct myself. Kyle is already dead.

"He's not out there anymore. I've just come in and here's not there."

"Don't play games, ghost. He is there; I can still feel his power. You're just trying to lure us out." Kyle interrupts.

"What do you mean, Kyle?" I stand as he does; I stand in the way of the two undead people.

"I mean he's trying to get us out of this house and lure you to Lucifer just to be solid again. You can't do whatever you plan to do in here or out there. I said in a holy place, a church for example. You're trying to give her soul to Lucifer. I can see through your plan, ghost. It ain't gonna work." Kyle snarls. I stare at Aiden; I can see that Kyle is telling the truth. I turn my head down.

"Just go, Aiden. Your eyes reveal too much honesty." I mutter, Kyle grabs my hand and holds me against his body, hands on my stomach, holding be back. I watch as the traitor goes. "You're not getting my help anymore. Go and find some other girl who'd help you." "Hey, calm down. Clara, listen. Calm down." Kyle whispers into my ear. I take deep breathes and let my heart slow down. My adrenaline was pumping now and I needed something or someone to use it up on. He lets go of me and I go around the house, making sure the salt circle wasn't broken, luckily, it wasn't. I go into my bedroom and lie flat out on my bed. This wasn't comfortable enough for me.

I went into my parents' bedroom instead and it wasn't quite comfy, just need a little something else.

"Kyle, can you come up here please?" I shout, taking off my top and jeans, and then getting under the covers.

"Yes?" He appears at my side, his face low towards mine and his hands on either side of my head. I can feel the adrenaline spinning around my veins, sending me dizzy with it overwhelming me. I grab his face and kiss him.

He swings his leg over and he's finally on top of me. Three/four layers separating us. Kyle takes off his top and places his mouth back on mine, his tongue diving deeper. I arch my back, trying to find him. He takes the cover away, leaving only two/three layers left. He presses kisses against my neck, my head still reeled and my senses were on high. All logic was gone but this shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be here with a demon and a demon prowling outside. Aiden could be watching also but, all of those worries were gone for now. All that mattered was Kyle and the feel of him.

His hands squeezed my breasts, the bra hardly stopping a good grope. I feel him nibbling on my neck; I press his head harder against my neck. My other hand searches, explores. His muscles rippled and Kyle shuddered at every touch. His back was like a mountain hot spot. The amount of muscles he had were huge, his arms were bigger than any man's I've seen before. I push him away, wanting a better look at his front torso. His torso was just carved muscles. I nibble on his neck in return, my hand sliding down towards his trousers. Again, his muscles rippled at my touch and he shuddered. He pins me back down, ripping my bra off cleanly. His teeth gouged on my breasts, making me gasp in shock.

Kyle lets out a shaky breathe when I reach inside his jeans, and then his pants. He takes my hand away and rubs his crotch against mine, three pieces of clothing blocking us. I cry out in pleasure when he does that continuously. His hands still play with my breasts which were sore with all the gouging he did on them. I wrap my legs around his hips and the pleasure increases. Still, clothes got in the way. I wrap my arms around his neck. My breasts rubbed hard against his chest, my nipples becoming erect.

He places me back on the bed and stops rubbing against me. He stares at me and I feel his palm press against me, his other hand holding lightly onto my thigh. I arch my back again and crying out. I cry out Kyle's name. He places his mouth on mine again, his body hard against mine, no space for air anymore. Kyle's hands stay where they are and mine go onto his back. I grab a handful of hair and snap his head back.

"Wanna do it like a big boy?" I ask, crying out again. Kyle places his face into my right breast.

"Not yet. Wanna do it like a big girl?" He teases, biting my nipple. I take a deep breathe when I thought I was going to climax again.

"Hell yeah. Oh, yeah!" I cry out.

"Gonna have to wait till I'm ready." He suckles on my nipple. Oh God, why was he teasing me? He pulls hard on my nipple, making the final blow to the damaged dam. Kyle takes his hands away and gets back to kissing me on my mouth. His tongue exploring every inch of my mouth and my tongue doing the same, my back arches constantly, trying to find the relief pill I need. He takes his mouth away and kisses my stomach. I need more of this drug and yet, I need the antidote. Kyle looks up for a minute but that was all I needed.

I jump on him, making him lie on his back on the right side of the bed. I kiss his chest and grind my crotch against his. This was like a warm welcome. I feel Kyle shudder and groan underneath me, his hands go onto my hips and moves me faster. "Carry this on and we'll wear away the clothes." Kyle mutters, sitting up and getting my lips again. Damn him for being so tall.

"Who cares? It's just us two that matters now." I answer between kisses. When he has me flat on his chest, he turns us.

"What do you mean?" He stares at me, sitting up still on my hips. "I mean it's just the two of us."

"Do you mean: we're together?" He gets my wrists and holds them near his thighs. _No, not really._ I thought. _I just want you to have sex with me while I'm still off my head._

"No, I mean that we're alone in this house. Lucifer's outside and Aiden has scampered off. It's just the two of us." I watch as Kyle sighs and gets off the bed.

"Tell me how it is, Clara. Sometimes, honesty is the best policy." He leans over me.

"It'll hurt you though. I don't want to hurt you, Kyle. I really don't." I try to keep his gaze but I turn my head away after a couple of seconds. He places his hand on my cheek.

"No matter what, you're my right woman and I love you. Now, tell me." "It will hurt you! I don't want you to runaway because of my hurtful comments!" I shout, sitting up and placing my legs each side of him. "Just say it; it won't hurt me that much."

"Fine, I apologize in advance if it does hurt you and I'll understand why you ran away. We're not a couple. I just want to be screwed by you while I've still got an adrenaline rush and I'm off my head." I keep my gaze towards the bed.

"Is that it? It doesn't hurt me at all. You should hear how many times I've had that spoken to me. I know we're not a couple. I'll screw you if you want me to. At least you're sober enough to tell me the truth. Clara, I know we're not a couple but, I've got a feeling we will be soon." Kyle presses a kiss against my forehead. I feel the energy drain out of me quickly. "I can make you have another rush, if you want." A mischievous glimmer in his eyes lets me know what he's on about. I bite my bottom lip and I undo his jeans, grabbing his crotch and holding it tightly.

"Sounds good. Got any condoms?" I mutter into his ear. He chuckles.

"Yeah. Just lie back and relax." He says, hand on my breasts and slowly push me back to normal position. I see him climb back on me; it was only me with underwear on. He rubs his palm against it. "How'd you like to do it? Your choice." Kyle asks, still rubbing his palm against me. "Isn't it ladies first?" I kneel against him; our lips connecting once more, his arms go around to my ass.

"Not on this occasion." He mutters, turning me. I'm forced to stay on my hands and knees.

Kyle's hands retrieve my breasts. His hands trail down towards my ass; he rubs his palms against and then, spanks my ass. He grabs the strap and pulls. It snaps instantly, but the movement of it being pulled away was extremely turning on. I cry out in pleasure because of that. "Relax, Clara. Relax your beautiful ass." Kyle informs. I am relaxed except from having my panties pulled off and turning out really turning on. Kyle places his hands on the small of my back. I look down.

"Whoa, big boy. How's that going to fit in me?"

"I'll make it fit. Don't you worry." He begins to rub it against my ass when there's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask, getting up as Kyle does. I look out of the window. It was Kayla's car. "It's Kayla! What's she doing here?" I turn around and Kyle stares at me.

"Weren't expecting her, were you?" Kyle says, putting on his jeans. I put on a pair of pajama pants with no panties and a top with no bra. I sort my hair out; Kyle went down and let Kayla come in. I listen to their conversation from the top of the stairs. "Hey, Kayla." Kyle greets normally. I hear Kayla sigh.

"Hi, Kyle. Is Clara in?" Defiantly the real Kayla.

"Yeah. She'll be down in a minute; she just came out of the bath. So, what are you doing around?" He closes the front door. I look in the bathroom mirror and I was red at the cheeks. Thanks for covering the flush, Kyle. I go down the stairs calmly.

"I just came round to see if she wants to go to a party. Matt Stewarts party." Oh my God! Matt Stewarts has invited me to his party? Wow!

"Who's Matt Stewarts?"

"Only the coolest guy in school. He never invites losers such as myself. He's the basketball captain for our school and he's taken us to the National finals. He hangs with the cool people and he's so highly strung and I hate his guts. Kayla loves him; I think every girl is obsessed with him." I announce. Kyle laughs. "Has he really invited me?"

"Yes. I think it's because he felt sorry for you or he's noticed you're really cool. Are you coming? It's a pool party, at his house, his parents are out and there's going to booze and music. Starts at six and ends whenever. It's in four months time. His house is a forty-five minute drive. So, are you coming or not?" Kayla stares at me.

I look up at Kyle. "Kyle can come too." Kayla looks up at him dreamily. I've never noticed Kyle's height before a couple minutes ago. He's huge compared to me. I bet I give him neck ache by making him look down.

"What do you think? Go for it?" I want to go badly.

"Yeah, sounds like it's going to be a good party." Kyle pats my shoulder. "Great! See you then." Kayla leaves.

"I'll take you then." Kyle chokes, kissing me briefly on my lips.

**Four Months Later…**

I get out my two-piece dark blue bikini. I fall against the window. "I'll take you doggy style, in the pool, normal or anyway you want it. I will shag you tonight." He warns playfully, getting out a pair of Hawaiian green flower shorts. He takes off his jeans and pants. I get changed into my bikini, holding the bra against my breasts. Kyle does the laces up, kissing my neck, I feel like falling into his arms and letting him shag me.

We go downstairs and follow Kayla, getting in the car. I sit in the front and Kyle sits in the back. He has to bend his head to one side to fit in. Kayla doesn't take any notice.

"When was this party decided?" I ask Kayla, breaking the silence.

"Just this morning. I did try to call you but, you mustn't have had your cell on you. What's the news on the love front?"

"Nothing really. Love no one, found no one and no one interested." Kyle knew that was a lie but if I told Kayla the truth, I'd never hear the end of it.

"You might find someone at this party. You might even get Matt!" Kayla gets excited over the most idiotic of things. Matt wouldn't want to go out with a girl like me, it'll be against his religion and, it'll be too awkward for him. He wouldn't be seen dead with a girl like me. None of the cool people. I turn around in the seat.

"Are you alright like that, Kyle?" He seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I will be." Another twinkle in his eye. He defiantly will be alright. As long as he shags me, he doesn't care for his own well being. I think I won't be able to let him shag me. I had an adrenaline rush back at my house and that helped it make it easier for me.

I turn back around and stare at the passing road. I know where Matt lives, I've been there before but I hid in the trees because I wasn't supposed to be there. We're almost there now, actually. You could hear the music already. There were big lights and people dancing. The pool was clean along with the patio so far. Kayla parks on the opposite side where it was clear. We get out, Kyle cracks his neck. "You know what we forgot to bring?" Kyle asks, staying close to me. Kayla walks ahead. I look at him.

"No, what did we forgot to bring to a pool party?" I see Matt coming out of his house and hugging Kayla.

"Towels to dry ourselves off. I'm sure we'll find some other way to dry off." Kyle didn't mean to have a sexual innuendo in there but I knew Kyle too well and sometimes, he doesn't think about what he's going to say. We reach Kayla and Matt. Matt had one glance at Kyle and color drained out of his face. "You must be Matt." Kyle holds out his hand. Matt shakes it and then shakes mine.

"You are Clara, you're boyfriend must be… Kyle." Matt says, Kyle looks at Kayla.

"I told Matt that you had someone to look after you and described him. Matt, they're not a couple. So, why did you invite Clara? We're all dying to know." Kayla quickly changed the subject. Kyle chuckles quietly. Matt coughed.

"I felt sorry for what you've been through, Clara and I decided to through a party for you. This might be the one good time you've had in your life." Matt explained. How sweet.

"Thanks, Matt. So, let's get the party started." I shout shakily.

Kayla and Matt go straight in. "I think I'm going to have more than one good time tonight." I sigh before turning to Kyle.

"True. Shall we get started having a good time?" He leans close.

"Not yet. Come on, let's get some booze and dance." I take Kyle's hand and he picks me up. "Kyle, how much booze can you take?"

"I can take up loads of booze. You can't however." Kyle places me against the other side of the wall, his body pinning mine and his hands on the small of my back.

"We might as well stay at home. You could shag me there and you could shag me here but there are more people. Kyle, we're going to enjoy tonight before you shag me. Now, I'm going to get a beer. Do you want one?" I try to get out of Kyle's grip. I sink down till I'm on the ground. I get back up, Kyle follows me inside. Everyone stops and stares at Kyle.

"Yeah, he's tall. Stop staring and get dancing." Kayla shouts. Everyone nods and get dancing. Kayla hands me two beers. "Head over to the pool, Clara." I managed to hear over the noise. I go out of the patio doors and close them after. It's a shame Kyle wasn't allowed to come.

It was a crystal blue color and it looked beautiful. There were footsteps behind me.

"Clara," Matt. I face him. Wow, he looked handsome tonight.

"Matt, did you want me out here?" I cross my arms.

"Of course. You look beautiful tonight." He comes in the pool and pulls me in. I laugh, it was funny. "Still single then?"

"Yeah. What about my relationship status?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Matt faces me and I can see he's being serious. I shake my head.

"I can't. I've got my heart set on someone else. Sorry." I swim to the shallowest end of the pool and I get out of the pool itself. I sit on the side.

Matt lifts himself up and presses his lips against mine. I push him away then slap him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard…" Matt says, amused. "That you were feisty." He pulls me back in the pool and tries to get his hands on my breasts and try to get himself get into me. I kick him away. The door slams open and Kyle reaches in the pool, taking Matt away.

"I said no! You're such a freak!" I shout, Matt smiles.

"Why won't you go out with me?" Matt asks as he climbs out.

"Because my heart belongs to someone else. I don't even like you." I wait until he closed the patio doors.

Kyle swims next to me. "He's such a freak. He's not usually like that though. What got into him?"

"I don't know. Probably same thing that's got into me about you." Kyle turns his head towards me. I place my head on his shoulder.

"That's sweet of you. Thanks for saving me, Kyle."

"No need to thank me. So, who is the person your heart belongs to? I know it won't be me so…"

"Kyle, I don't know. I just want my beer and to dance and to relax." I take a sip of my beer.

"You don't want to dance while he's in there, do you? We're both now soaking wet." Kyle swims in the pool. I go to him and climb onto him. He sinks and quickly sits up, holding me at the same time.

"Not really. I'd much rather stay in the pool with you than you on the dance floor with him in there." I push myself away from Kyle to the opposite end of the pool.

"So, what do you want to do? Go to the car, find a blanket or two and sit in there?" Kyle places both arms on the side. Even from over here, he looks tall.

"I'm not bothered. Kayla doesn't like blankets so the car is out of the question. Why don't we just stay in here and relax?"

"Because your skin will dry out. I don't want that." He makes his way over to me. I swim away and it turns into a game of cat and mouse. "Kyle, when are you exactly going to shag me? At this rate, you're not going to and we might be walking home." I laugh when Kyle raises an eyebrow towards me.

"I'm just timing it perfectly, Clara." He disappears under the water. I wait for him.

Two hands grip my ankles and pull me underneath. Lips connect onto mine. We go to the surface and our lips are still connected. Kyle pins me against the side, his hands on my breasts. My hands go into his hair, pushing his lips harder against mine. His hands slide down my body and grip my thighs. He places my thighs on his hips, holding me steady there. I can feel him going hard. It's a bit hard to notice a certain hardness pressing against your crotch.

"Kyle, stop now." I breathe when he moves away from my lips to my neck.

"No. Nobody's watching, the music is too loud and we're alone." The hardness grows bigger. If he was big before, I wouldn't like to know what its length is after its finished growing hard.

"I think you won't fit." I take note of the smile.

"I will, don't worry about that. Just tell me and I'll take you." Kyle undoes my panties (second piece of the bikini) and slots them in my bra strap. Kyle places his palm against me again, pressing hard. I shudder. "That's nice. Just keep it like that for a minute." I reach for his lips but he takes them away.

He bends one finger. "Oh God!" I shout as he places another finger inside then delve deeper. I grind against him, his fingers never moving. Another shudder goes through me. Kyle takes away his fingers and replaces them quickly. He can't fit. Kyle moves my legs wider and moves me continuously. I felt it going deeper inch by inch. I take a deep breathe as it won't go it any further. Kyle has his hands on my thighs and his head up, eyes locked onto me.

I move up and down, getting shudders through both of us. "You did say you'd fit. I'm glad you can." I huff out. He smiles. Kyle shouts my name and I can feel it. It was in most of me anyway. I never felt anything like it before. "Kyle!" I scream as he moves my hips harder, temporally letting go of my thighs, and causing an organism. Kyle comes again and then, gets away from me.

"Get your panties on again, love. Someone's coming out." Kyle ties the strings up again. He pulls me onto to him and he pushes himself up onto the edge.

I stay quiet. "What are you doing?" Kyle asks casually.

"I just wanted to apologize earlier for my behavior. Where has she gone?" Matt. He is the one who always gives pity out but not to me. "Home. She walked. Mate, why did you try?"

"She's so desirable. Why wouldn't you try? I couldn't help myself." "Well, don't in future. She's mine, got it? Don't tell anyone that." Kyle watches carefully as Matt nods and goes back inside. I pop through the surface. "You're mine because I shagged you." Kyle tells me which he didn't tell Matt.

"Where were we?" I ask, slotting my panties into my strap like before. Kyle lowers himself into the water and not fully into it. I place a hand on his crotch. "That's not going any lower, Kyle." I tell him, pulling down his trunks. I take his crown into my mouth and suck, my hand going up and down it constantly. Kyle sits there, shuddering and groaning. "Wanna try and shove this down my throat like you shoved it up me?" I prepare myself. Kyle grabs my hands and slowly pulls me towards him. I feel it go down me, bit by bit. I feel his come and I swallow. Another shudder went through him.

"Start backing up now, Clara." Kyle orders. I go backwards but I keep his crown in my mouth.

I flick my tongue over it and swallow all his comes. When finished, I swim back, push him to sit properly on the edge and I sit on his lap. I get him in both my hands and follow it. "Oh dear! That is so…so…" Kyle shouts when I carry on doing it. He picks me up and I face him. He shoves me against the patio and thrust hard. We both were hell bound. We both shout at the same time. Kyle's mouth plasters on mine again and he stops thrusting but keeps inside me. Kyle skims my jaw line, my neck and my shoulder. He gorges on my breasts again. Kyle groans again and we're not even doing anything. I feel it join the others. That batch was defiantly strong. I turn my head to the side a little and my hands rest on Kyle's head.

Suddenly, Kyle thrusts again. His eyes meet mine and he thrusts harder. I can feel him tire.

"Stop now. We're both tired. We can stop now." I tell, gently tapping his back. Kyle shakes his head.

"There's life in this old dog yet to come." He tells me. I shout his name more and more as he quickens his pace and delving deeper into me. "Oh God, Kyle. This is just pure bliss." I mutter, shouting his name again. Kyle pushes himself out of me and pulls his trunks back up.

"More when we get home or here, I haven't decided which yet." Kyle laughs, getting back in the pool. I reach for my panties but they weren't in my bra strap. I sit up, Kyle holds them up.

"Give me them back, Mr Gladstone!" I get in the pool. Kyle shakes his head. I stay away from him until he comes to me. I see Kyle shove it in his waist band with only little string hanging out.

"Come and get it, Miss McQueen." Kyle laughs. I roll my eyes and I come straight after him.

He holds them up in the air where I can't reach. "Jump, Clara." Kyle was really amused by this.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask, Kyle swims around me.

"Because, it's to help pass time. Don't you like it?" Kyle stands behind me, hands on my shoulders.

"Not really and if you're thinking of taking off my bra, don't." I warn him. Of course, my warnings come too late. My bra is swiped off me. "Clara, why do you wear these? You shouldn't."

"That's because I don't like showing off my breasts and down below in public." I jump at him. He dodges me.

"You've got nothing to be embarrassed about. You've got lovely breasts and down below. You should show them off more." He was supposed to be kidding but, I take it seriously.

"You're as bad as Harrison when he raped me." I shake my head and turn my back on him. "He said something along those lines."

"Hey, Clara. I didn't mean to. I didn't know he said that. I'm sorry." He holds out my bikini. I ignore it. "Clara, I'm sorry. I really am. I'd get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness if you want me to."

"Kyle, you seriously didn't hear what Harrison said?" I turn my head slightly towards him.

"I swear on my own life. Come on, love. Get your bikini back on and we'll go home, how about that?"

"I suppose." I grab my bikini. I trust Kyle because so far, he's not told me one lie and he's helped me in a strange way. I get out of the pool, Kyle after and we go straight to the road. I take Kyle's hand and lean my head against his shoulder. "I guess I'm now yours."

"Yeah. I finally shagged you and you've finally accepted that you're my right woman."

"That was the best shag I've ever had." I scream when Kyle picks me up in his arms.

"The best is yet to come." He warns, his voice full of lust. He puts me down. I gulp hard, knowing that Kyle means it.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out. Are we going to continue what we didn't finish at home?" He wraps an arm around my waist.

"What didn't we finish?" I think back. I remember, when Kayla knocked on the front door and interrupted. "Yeah, of course we are. This time, it's ladies first."

"That'll happen only in your dreams." Kyle mocks me.

When we get home, Kyle makes sure the salt circle hasn't been broken. I place an extra bag of salt around just to make sure. As I close the curtains, hands slide down my waist and slip into my panties.

"Kyle, not now." I tell him, his hands don't stop. I grab his hands and take them away from me. "I said not now." He spins me, his lips connect onto mine. I push myself onto the chest and he runs his hands through my hair. His hands work expertly back into my panties and hold onto my ass.

I take my lips away as his lips work their way down towards my neck. "No, this isn't right. Kyle, stop!" I try to push him away.

"Of course it's right. I'm not stopping tonight for anyone." He growls deeply, picking me up and runs upstairs. He immediately pins me against the bed and kisses my neck frantically. My stress levels were on a high now due to the fact that Lucifer is waiting for the perfect moment to enter and kill me and, I'm having pity sex with a demon. At least one of us were calm about the situation we were in.

I couldn't control my hands or my hips or my legs or my voice. I undo my bikini, throwing all of it off the side of the bed, forcing Kyle to take his trunks off and wrap my legs around his hips. My hands held big chunks of his hair and I press him against me, his lips were harsh enough to leave bruises. He takes my legs from around his hips and spread them wide. His eyes meet mine, waiting for my gasp. His thrusts were powerful and reckless. The gasp comes and I clutch Kyle tighter. This is not right and yet, it feels so right. Being here, with Kyle feels right in its own, strange way.

He quickens his pace, making me arch my hips. They begin to grow sore and painful after a couple of minutes after crashing into Kyle's hips. He wraps an arm around my hips, keeping them against his. His breathe comes fast against my ear. "This is what we both wanted for a long time and I'm not stopping until you scream for me to stop." He growls protectively and promisingly. I gulp hard. I wouldn't scream to Kyle to stop this… this… paradise. I scratch trenches into his muscled back and deafen him with my screams of pleasure. His groans were defiantly dominant and relieved.

My body aches, my lips hurt, my hips feel like they've been shattered, my body feels black and blue also, my breasts feel like they won't ever go flat again and I was so fatigued. Next to me was Kyle. He was already awake and staring at me. My left leg was wrapped around the quilt but the rest of me was on show. Kyle gets back on top of me. I groan out loud. "I did warn you about not stopping." He tells me, kissing my jaw bone sensitively.

"You did. I feel like I've been battered and black and blue. My hips feel like they've been smashed, my body aches, my throat hurts, my lips feel bruised and my breasts feel like they'll be plump for the rest of eternity. I don't think they'll ever return to normal size. How's your back?" I rasp. Kyle smiles.

"I feel fine. Those trenches you tried to dig into my back didn't hurt and they're not there." He lifts himself up on his arms again, his hips firmly against mine.

"No more. Please. I want to recover first." I cry out as his hips crash into mine again. I raise my arm over my eyes, Kyle still on top and in me. "I'm begging you, Kyle. No more!" Why was I trying? Kyle was going to ignore me anyway, he usually does. He moves his hips, avoiding mine. His lips clamp down on my breasts again. I groan out loud. How did I know that this was going to happen?

"Another hour and I'll stop. Promise." He tells me as he takes my already stiffened nipple into his mouth. I don't reply.

Kyle gets off me, being an hour. My breasts are now forever plumped. I sit up, running a hand through my hair and getting out of bed. It was a mad night last night. I only had half a can of beer too. I get into the shower, the heat waking me up. I wash and put on some panties and jeans. I go back into my bedroom, looking for a new bra. Kyle gets in the shower meanwhile I go searching. I do find one, I try to pull it over my breasts but, the bra was too small. It couldn't be too small because it was my biggest bra.

I try on all my bras and none of the fit. The only ones that will fit are my bikini bras. Kyle enters the room.

"I hate you. I really do." I inform him.

"Why? What have I done now?" He was genuinely confused.

"I have to buy new bras now."

"Your breasts won't fit into any of your bras?"

"Yep. If they don't fit into my bras by tonight, I will seriously hate you." I pick out one of my many bikini bras and put that on, placing a top over it quickly.

"That'll mean I've got plumped breasts for the rest of my life. I'm not happy about that." I mutter to myself.

"I'm not too." Kyle sarcastically adds. I throw him a glare which any sensible man will be frightened of. "I've got bigger toys to play with tonight." He adds, knowing I won't be able to harm him. I shake my head and jog downstairs. My body aching still. Kyle is such a pervert. I grab the hairbrush and make my hair presentable. Kyle wraps his arms around my waist. "So, what's on the agenda today? If it's nothing, we can finish off what we didn't finish in the pool." His breath makes my neck sticky.

"I'll arrange something, I'm sure of it." I reply, putting the hairbrush down. "What about Aiden and all that?"

"We'll do that soon… Eventually." Kyle lifts up my tops and his hands go down my trousers and inside my panties. "Whenever we want." He mutters, grinning when I moan softly. I turn around and place my lips firmly on his. He slides one finger inside me, making me groan into his mouth. He takes his hand out of my panties and shuffles me over to the wall, raising my legs onto his hips and keeping my body against the wall with his.

"Kyle, no. We can't, we've just had a night full of this." I try to refuse, Kyle takes off my top, revealing my new breasts to him. He kisses the top of them before replying.

"Doesn't mean we have to stop a lifetime of it. Until I'm done and I can wait a little, I will keep this up. I don't care about the world." He drags his tongue up my neck, licking it. I shudder. My hands hold tightly onto his t-shirt, trying to hold him closer.

"I don't want to stop the lifetime of this but we have to stop during the day, for all kinds of purposes."

I didn't hear his reply but I certainly did hear a rip coming from my jeans. Kyle puts me down, pressing hard against me still, his hands on my back. I can feel a breeze then something pressing against… Whoa! He ripped my jeans? Kyle leans close into my ear.

"Tell me and I will. For the good of both of us, tell me. I can do it here, on the sofa or in the bed." His voice was hoarse with heat. I let out a seductive smile and got out of his way. Holding out my hand, I strolled towards the stairs.

He picks me up and runs upstairs. He was desperate for me. "I'm glad you chose so quickly. I would've lost control either way." He grunts as he pulled off my jeans and my bra. Kyle takes one stiffened nipple in his mouth as he bent down to get rid of all clothing he had on. His hand slipped into my panties again, pressing his palm against my slick flaps. "I want you to scream for me, Clara." He grunts.

"I'll scream for you any time, Kyle." I reply, grunting in between words. He forces me against the bed, his tongue already tasting me in every possible place on my torso.

His hands kneed expertly on my breasts as his tongue explored my mouth. My loins were burning and ready to break. My hips raise and I could feel he was ready also. Kyle doesn't take any notice of me trying to latch onto his hips with my legs. His hands hold down my legs, his tongue working on the underside of my breasts, following the curve like a wave on a beach.

Was Kyle torturing me or something? His eyes hold my gaze. "Scream that you want it." He teases that wicked grin flashing. I try to raise my hips again instead of opening my mouth. His hands keep my thighs firmly on the bed.

"Oh God, Kyle. I want it. I want it so much." I raise my head so I could watch what he was doing. There was no hesitation and Kyle didn't go slow first time round. His breath warmed my shoulder, my hands sliding down his back and my back arching against his chest.

Those motions didn't help. My already peaked nipples grew sore and I could feel Kyle battling the urge to take them into his mouth. His hair brushes against my neck, making me giggle and jerk to the sides every so little. I could feel myself go on the edge; I knew Kyle knew it too. He pulled right out and stayed like that for a few seconds before making that wait worthwhile.

A crash from downstairs had Kyle off the bed and his jeans back on. I cover myself in the sheet.

"Stay here while I go and check." He told me, exiting the room. I hope it wasn't Lucifer or Jarvis, whichever one it is. I stay lie down on my back, covered up to my neck in the sheets. It wasn't even getting hot and sweaty for him yet. I try to calm down my panting, didn't work.

I could hear a fight going on below. I quickly jump out of bed and into his top and my panties on. I was ready to run sort of when the time came to it. When the fight stopped, laughter was then heard. Footsteps on the stairs interrupted my thoughts of panic. "Clara, it's just Kayla." Kyle announces, walking into the bedroom without a thought for the kind of clothing I'd be wearing or the situation. Kayla gasps when she sees me; her best friend was only in a top and panties.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I was interrupting something. Probably, I should go and leave you to…" She began to turn.

"Nonsense. You weren't interrupting anything. She's only just woken up you see." Kyle sits Kayla down on the bed. He picks up my jeans and passes them. "That isn't Kayla, that's Lucifer. I've only just realized. Get your jeans on and prepare to run. When I shout go, run for it. Head towards a church. Aiden has been informed and he's waiting for you outside." Kyle quickly whispers to me.

"What have you been up to, Kayla? Not seen you in ages." I try to keep my voice casual and act casual.

"You know, the usual." She stands up and draws the gun to my head. Jarvis's body returned and Lucifer smiles. "Plotting on how to get your soul and destroy this useless, weak demon." He then pointed at Kyle. "No! You can't destroy Kyle!" I run towards him, throwing myself in front of Kyle so Lucifer shot me instead.

"Why can't I, Clara?" Lucifer sniggers.

"He's the best strategist you have. If you destroy him, your plans won't work out as well."

"I have plenty more of servants who were just as good as that demon. He is as disposable as every other damned soul I receive." Lucifer's finger twitched on the trigger. "Think of a better reason than that, Clara. Otherwise, it's good bye." I couldn't tell him that I loved Kyle and vise versa. I couldn't think of another reason apart from him being a good strategist and we're lovers. What if I tell him I'm pregnant? Would that work? I'm pregnant and Kyle's the father?

I look up at Kyle, trying to think of something else apart from stupid reasons. Would the truth be enough?

"Go." Kyle says, throwing me out of the window and taking the bullet for me. Aiden catches me and lands me on my feet. I look up at the window, nothing apart from grunting. "Clara, go!" Kyle shouts. I nod and begin running towards the local church. Aiden runs next to me. I hope Kyle's going to be okay. My heart beats faster as I push myself to keep running. My lungs started burning and my feet begun to grow sore.

We barged into the church, no one was about. Aiden runs towards the pews, I run towards the stone columns. We hide in the spots we were now and eagerly await the arrival of either Kyle or Lucifer. I sniff back the tears. Tears wouldn't help Kyle and my aching heart wouldn't help ease the worry in my queasy stomach. Aiden stands up and walks towards me after a while of waiting and silence.

"Clara, what's happened?" Aiden asks.

"I don't know. Lucifer threatened to destroy Kyle if I didn't give him a good enough reason not to destroy him. I don't even know if Kyle's alright and if he's on his way." I slide down the column and bring my knees to my chest. Without another word, we again wait in silence. Through the stained glass windows, the sun was setting rapidly and rain was dropping in small showers.

The night came soon enough, the moonlight shining through and the rain thrashing down hard on the church. Silence loomed inside, however. A storm was coming towards this way, the trees swirling furiously outside, leaves dancing manically. The acoustic sound of the church didn't dim these noises, only made them louder and booming. Aiden was stationed at his spot on the aisle, on a pew. I was still behind the column. The doors kicked open and Lucifer walked in.

The anger danced like flames in his eyes. He knows he can't do any evil in a Holy area. The Pentagram! Is it set out already and the other stuff which might be needed?

"Clara? I know you're in here, come on out and I promise I won't hurt you." Lucifer was seriously trying to entice me out of my hiding place? Aiden appears in front of me.

"Run to the alter. The Pentagram is there. Stand inside it-" I run for the alter before Aiden could finish his sentence.

Lucifer gives chase when he sees me. I run into the middle of the Pentagram and Lucifer chuckles in victory as he grasps my arms. I turn around, Aiden mutters a few words and Lucifer starts screaming out in pain. I feel light. I look down and my body was outside the Pentagram. "What did you do with Kyle?" It was my chance to ask him now.

"Find out for yourself when you come back to Hell with me." Lucifer still has a tight grip on my arms. I smile and push Lucifer away. He was weak. I realize what Kyle meant. I did look like Lucifer. The resemblance was uncanny and I got most of my features from him. He wasn't my Dad though!

"We have a deal to propose to you, Lucifer. If you give me a solid body but with all my powers intact, we'll set you free and send you back down to your home." Aiden steps up to the Pentagram, careful not to enter if. He was looking smirk now.

"Never! I will never give a ghost solid form." Lucifer screeched out in pain as salt hit him, his flesh sizzled.

"Accept, Lucifer. I won't stop until you have agreed." Aiden doesn't take his eyes away from the Satan. I keep my eyes on the door, hoping to see Kyle enter through it.

Aiden flips through the pages in the book and begins to mutter a spell as he begins to pull me out. Lucifer is still on his knees, trying to stop the burning. I notice my body was lying perfectly flat against the floor. I feel my soul and my body fuse together again and Aiden's constant mumbling of the spell. I begin to get a heavy feeling, knowing it's my body. Quickly standing up, I don't feel different. Lucifer roars out in pain and mutters Latin. I don't understand it.

Aiden's grin tells me most of it actually. Aiden begins to gain a solid body, not transparent but solid, opaque. Lucifer disappears though, only leaving a burnt spot in his place. Aiden and I cleaned up the church without a word or celebration. What was there to celebrate? I knew Aiden would gain his solid form and keep his powers and I would become immortal. I wish Kyle was here though, to see it through. Aiden disappears once the church was clean. I stand at the doorway. I better had go home. Trudging my way back home, I begin to feel pains. Was this me going immortal? They were only small pains in my joints and internal organs, nothing I can't ignore.

The rain drips off my hair and my body. Shivers were sent through my spine and the clothes begun to cling and reduce my movements. Home was insight and it looked nothing out of the ordinary. I don't know what to expect. Kyle to be alive or not. I know my mum was gone due to it being so silence and feeling empty. The front door opens with a creak and the hallway didn't look any different. The same went for all downstairs.

I climb the stairs slowly and the doors were closed. I enter the bathroom first, put the shower on and nothing there. I take off my jeans which also took off my panties and threw them in the washing basket. The bedroom inched open and there was blood all over the bed. I wasn't ready to live alone again. Kyle was lying on the floor, blood covering his chest. There was a bullet hole in his stomach. I fall to my knees next to him and place my ear on his chest.

"Kyle, wake up." I murmur after registering his warm skin. Demons don't die unless they were decapitated. "Kyle, it's me Clara. Please wake up, please." I was actually ready to give up on Kyle. I cry on his chest, stomach going up and down. The bullet hole was gone. I stand up, walking towards the shower. I don't bother locking the door anymore. The clothes dripped in the basket and the hot water replaced the cold. I place a hand on the wall on the left side of the shower. I was alone again. Would I always be alone?

My eyes closed as I stared at the wall. I was so tired and I just wanted to go to bed. I know I wouldn't be able to go to sleep, filled with worry and anger. Kyle might be dead! Lucifer could've just killed him! This is one of the worst days in my entire life. I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"At least Aiden's happy. He got what he had always wanted. What did I get? Satan killed my demon!" I sob. I'm pinned up against the wall, hands at my wrists, skin against skin and lips on mine.

"Like Hell he did." Kyle replies. His eyes meeting mine. "Don't you ever give up on me. I've only just come into consciousness and, I think we should carry on what he had interrupted." Kyle explored my mouth again. "You can inform me how it went too. I notice that we can be together forever now." His smile shows me that he had forgiven me.

"That's a deal." My only reply was.

I felt like I have been used as boxing equipment. My hips ached, my throat was sore and I couldn't move. My fingers twiddled with Kyle's hair. He leans over me. His hands working wonders on my breasts, making me groan softly. My lips partially open and his meet them. "How are you feeling this morning?" Kyle asks, settling himself between my legs. He places his hands on the pillow and his face close to mine. "Sore." I hoarse out.

"If you think last night made you sore, just wait till I'm finished with you." His eyes were filled with sincere promises.

I've never been taken so consistently and as hard as Kyle had taken me. It was painful to even take a breath. Kyle was breathing hard next to me. That was a week straight. The bed was wet with sweat and the room was red hot and probably smelt of what we've been doing. I'm glad that bit was done for now. "We probably should get up. I heard Kayla walking down the next block towards here with a few others." Kyle manages to sit up. I turn my head towards him. My limps moved. My arms wrap around his neck and push him back down. My tongue slides up from his waist, over his stomach, chest, collar bone and neck, sending shivers down him.

"Do that again." He groaned. I lick his neck again, another shiver. We had been like this for the week. I begin to move around on him, making him groan and moan. "Clara!" He shouts when he arches his back. He has me against the bed again. "How in Hell did I get a girl like you?" Kyle asks, nipping my neck.

"I don't know. How did I get a lad like you is the main question?" I was able to speak! I thought I'd lost it on the third day/night.

"We'd better make a move before Kayla arrives I suppose. I don't want to though." He slowly peels off the bed, pulling the sheets to be washed. Kyle pulls me along on the sheets too, picking me up amongst them. "Go and start running the shower. I won't be long." Kyle puts me down on my feet. I help strip the bed first, Kyle sending a mischievous smirk towards me every time I see him. I take the dirty sheets into the bathroom with me as Kyle puts on clean sheets.

I look like a mess. The shower didn't help too. I still look like I've been at it. The t-shirt of Kyle's and very short pajama shorts don't help. Underneath, I had no underwear on. Kayla will probably feel the tension between me and Kyle and she'll know from the state of me.

"Kyle, what are we going to do about Lucifer? We can't stay here because he's been invited, he'll be able to enter without permission." I pour myself a glass of water as Kyle arrives.

"I agree. What about the house in the next block, right next to the school. That's a nice place; I've had a look at it."

"So have I. It is a nice place. Three bedrooms, already furbished and plenty of room in the yards and the house. There it is. One problem though." I bite my bottom lip while I wait for his reply.

"What is it?"

"We'll be living closer to Kayla." I could feel him standing close behind me, looking over my shoulder at the newspaper as I was.

"That's doesn't matter. We'll just keep her locked out of the house." Kyle leans against the counter next to me, stretching and showing off how muscular and tall he is.

"You mustn't do that when Kayla arrives. She'll be jealous and lusting over you and I won't be able to stay off you myself." I firmly tell him without looking up from the tabloids.

"You can have me. We shouldn't care about Kayla being there." He doesn't move. I put my glass down on the counter before it drops. "Kyle, put a top on, please." I turn around so he's out of my sight. Kyle forces me to bend forward. I stay like that, knowing what he's going to do. "Kayla's about to arrive, we can't do this know." I face him, walking straight into that trap.

"We have time for one more go. I was going to do it differently but, I don't mind this way." Kyle was going to make me feel like a boxing bag again. My head falls against his chest, biting back screams, groans and moans. A shiver goes through Kyle which had me ready. He pushes me against the wall and groaned my name. "Scream for me, Clara."

"I can't. Kayla's here." I smile when the knock on the door came at the right time. Kyle let me go. I try to get myself prepared and look like nothing's happened before opening the door.

Upon opening the door, I see Kayla with David and Derek was here. Why the Hell was Derek here? She knows full well he fancies me like Kyle loves me and she knows I'm sick of him following me! "Hey guys, come on in. Should've called first." I ignore Derek's raise of the eyebrow as he sat down.

"I did but you ignored my calls. Is your cell broken or something?" Kayla's eyes flicker over to Kyle. He still didn't have a top on, his jeans still hung low on his hips and he was standing close next to me.

"I've lost it, I think. I haven't really needed the use of a cell recently. I'll have a look for it. The battery's probably dead or something." I look at Kyle. "Kyle meet David and Derek. Derek and David, meet Kyle. David is Kayla's boyfriend and Derek is David's best friend. Kyle is then person who's helping me with my traumas from ages ago." I introduce them. Kyle smiles lightly and nods.

"Hello lads." Kyle greets them as nicely as he can. His eyes were locked deadly on Derek. He's sensed that Derek fancies me.

"Hey, Kyle. How's she doing?" David asks once we were sat down. "She's doing fine. Almost done actually. We just need her to go out and hang around with her friends again without worrying it's going to happen again." Kyle relaxes his left arm on the sofa top. "Soon, I'll be gone seeing that my job here is almost done." He was lying.

"What techniques have you used?" Derek questions, trying to be a smart ass.

"My own, personal techniques. I have using them techniques." He answers without being horrid. Derek laughs. "I've used confrontation techniques. I've forced her to face her fears head on, those techniques. Doing really well too." Yeah, the confrontation techniques were sex, sex and more sex.

"So, she'll soon be ready to come back out with us then?"

"Yeah, soon enough she will." I knew the little twist though. He'll be coming with me. If there's one thing Kyle can't stand, that's competition.

"What is it like living on your own with no mom around?" Kayla asks, I knew that question was going to come up at some point.

"It's lonely. You have no one to talk to like your mom and it's empty. If I had the choice, I'd have my mom here with me still." Kyle didn't stay every night, leaving me alone.

"But you can do whatever you want though. Having no mom is meant to be freedom from those chores they force you to do."

"My mom never forced me to do chores. She was an alcoholic whore who left me to my own devices since I was eleven years old. I do the chores willingly and thoroughly."

Was this questions time or something? "Also, the chores only take me a few hours to do. It keeps me busy when you guys aren't available or nothing's really happening." _Now that Kyle's around, the chores won't be done. He'll be the one who will keep you busy._ A little voice in my head pointed out. _If you're not careful with the extra curricular activity you're doing with him, it'll be non-stop._ Another pointed out. I sigh deeply. True, all this sex we're having is non-stop. Soon, we'll become sex addicts. I don't want that. Sure, I love Kyle but not enough to become a sex addict.

"We'll try to be more available for you then. I've never met a person who was left to their own devices. I wish my mom would let me look after myself." Kayla looks at Derek and David, they nodded.

"No, I was forced to be left to my own devices. My mom wasn't able to look after me so I learnt to look after myself. I want the connection you lot have with your moms. I was missing out a lot." I stand up. "I long for that connection you all share with your parents but I couldn't. Don't become independent so soon and don't wish away that connection."

"I'm sorry to hear that. We all are. We just think it's good that you're independent and you don't need your parents to look after you." David speaks up. I shake my head.

"It's good, trust me. It's horrid and ever so lonely." I go to the kitchen. "Drink anyone?" I ask as I pick up my glass of water.

"Yes please." I hear they all answer. Kyle gets out the juice which they always drink.

"Wipe those tears before you enter the room again." He mutters. "Am I crying? Oh God, I didn't know." I quickly wipe my face.

"I think they got the message. I wish I had a good connection with my parents too. As long you have a good connection with someone you love, the rest don't matter." Kyle places me on the counter so he could get a better view of my face. "Even your parents' connection." Kyle was trying hard to cheer me up. "Clara, come on. Go and sort out your face and don't come back until it's sorted. If it's not sorted, I'll sort it." He chuckles when I laugh.

"I hear every day about them having a laugh or a talk with their parents and it just shows about the important connection is gone between my parents. I feel left out." I let my arms rest of Kyle's shoulders. I twiddle with Kyle's hair at the back of his neck.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore because you aren't going to be left out anymore." Kyle kisses me again, his hands staying on the counter. My hands lock and my legs wrap around his waist. Even on the counter, he was still taller than me by a good foot.

I pull away from the kiss and bite my bottom lip. "We should really stop this before they come waltzing in." Kyle doesn't move despite his comment. I tip my head forward, trying to gain those tantalizing lips of his back on mine.

"Let them waltz in. I don't care anymore." I mutter, managing to get his lips. Kyle drags me off the counter and forces me into the corner of it instead. His right hand reaches inside my shorts. His stance is so it looks like he's just got his right hand on the counter, doing nothing else and covering me.

He leaves my lips and go to my neck whilst his hand is doing wonders down below. I let little, quiet moans escape me. Shivers keep going through Kyle as my hand presses against his crotch through his jeans. I undo the zip to the jeans and I can feel his warmth. A deep groan escapes him. "I wish we can kick them out but we can't, they'll think I'm rude." I mutter, taking my hand away and doing up his zip. Kyle keeps his hand down below but stares at me.

"No, they'll think that we just want to be alone to get up to whatever we want, then they'll think we're rude." Kyle moves his right hand from out of my shorts up to my right breast. I throw my hand back in pleasure. My hand undoes his jean button and zip and holds his crotch. "I want to take you again, right here and now. You're turning me on so much by that." Kyle growls deeply.

"And you're making me tip on the edge by doing that with my breasts." I prepare myself for the wave but he takes his hands away and his lips go back on mine.

I use both hands to hold him, shudders rippling through him. I slowly slide down the cupboards. My fingers and mouth works wonders with Kyle as he kept shuddering and groaning my name. I finally get back to my feet and Kyle stares at me with deep, obsidian, lustful eyes. I lick my lips teasingly as I bring the drinks in the living room to my friends. Kyle follows me with those eyes. He was leaning against the door frame like before, his arms crossed and his face wearing a calm mask. I relax in the sofa, unnerved by his stare. Kayla flickers her gaze to him every so often.

"So Kyle, do you work out?" Derek asks. I bet he thinks that I go for men with muscles. Derek won't know me then. If he thinks I like men who have a lot to offer to women, he'll be on the bull's eye.

"I used to. I had to go to the gym because I used to be in the army. The army said I must have muscles to, I went to the gym and worked really hard. Can't get rid of them now." His eyes leave me for a second to meet Derek's.

"I bet you get a lot of attention whenever you walk around without a top from women. I bet they'll bow to your every need."

"Not really because some women don't like muscles. Women just like men who they like. I get about one or two stares when I do take off my top. Usually, I keep my top on."

"I wonder who will win if you and David have a wrestling match or something to do with strength against Kyle?" Kayla wins. "I wonder who has the better body." Her eyes were firmly on Kyle. I want to shout at her Kyle's mine but, I know that would give away a lot. "I reckon we should do a secret competition in this house of who is the strongest, fastest, kindest and the sexiest."

David turns his head to Kayla. "I'm only curious. You know I'll love you for ever. I won't choose anyone else over you." Kayla smiles as he takes her hand.

"Who are you thinking of inviting and the judges?" I shake my head. Kyle plants himself next to me, knees wide apart and his arms on the back of the sofa casually.

"You, me, Rosie, Catherine, Jasmine and Alyssa. And, the boys can sign themselves up. David, Derek and Kyle are compulsory though."

"I'm not doing this competition, I'll lose against you both." David says, Kayla laughs and taps his thigh.

"You won't. Derek will but you won't." She supports him. Kyle grins.

"No, you both will win over me easily. I'm not strong or fast enough to beat you both." Kyle lies, I look at him.

"We will have to see, won't we?" I butt in, Kyle's hand squeezes my shoulder and leans in to my ear.

"I'm strong and fast enough for you though, aren't I?" The question was so low that neither of my guests heard it thankfully.

"If you want to challenge yourself, feel free to do so." I reply without looking at him. His deep chuckle lets me know I shouldn't have said that. I gulp hard and prepare myself for the next coming nights. "Clara, Clara, Clara." He says simply. "So, when will this competition be held? We know it's in the back yard of this house and three of us are compulsory contestants and two of us are compulsory judges." Kyle gets back on the current topic.

"How about this Tuesday throughout the day?" Kayla asks, I nod.

"Sure, I'm not busy then. Make sure you put up a notice at school." I stand up and collect their cups.

"We're better be off. We've only come by for a chat. Tuesday throughout the day. See you then." Kayla shouts as she opens the door. I hug her and wave the lot of them off before turning to Kyle. He was still sat down on the sofa, calming looking at the coffee table. I try to sneak past him, going towards kitchen. Kyle grabs and pulls me onto his lap. I can see the challenge was taken and in full force.

"I've done something I shouldn't have, haven't I?" I question.

"No, no. You've put a Hell of a lot of pain on yourself." He gets to his feet with me in his arms.

"Oh dear. I'm going to ache and it's going to hurt. How long does the challenge last?" I'm put on my feet and I run towards the bedroom. "As long as I want it to and once I've decided the challenge is complete." I hear jeans being dropped on the floor. Kyle shuts the bedroom door and smiles predatorily. His lips go on mine as his hands rip the t-shirt off, literally ripping it off me. My breasts rubbed against his chest, becoming erect all ready. Kyle rips my shorts off too.

"I hope I'll still be able to move." I mutter.

"Oh Clara, you wouldn't be able to feel after this."

It was non-stop. It was pleasure spiced with pain. Kyle was right. I couldn't feel my body, it felt like I was paralyzed from the neck down. My lungs hurt and I knew I was sore. Kyle had promised that I wouldn't be able to feel after this. It was a good thing he was a demon. I hope I'd be able to move by tomorrow. Kyle was still on top of me at the very moment. He's nuzzling my neck as well as kneading my breasts again. "How are you feeling?" He asks me, as if that isn't an obvious question. "Numb and no doubt, sore." My voice was hoarse and dry. My throat hurt too much to say too much.

"Good. My challenge is done than. Unless…" He lets his sentence trail off. He lifts himself up on his arms again. Oh God, those muscular arms, those legs and his body, they'll be my God and my Devil for the rest of my life.

"No more, please. I'm too sore." I beg, my back arches on its own accord. My groans and screams of Kyle's name came out voluntarily. Eventually, Kyle gets off me and stares at me. "How'd I look?"

"Honestly? Black and blue. I wish I hadn't held on or gone too hard." He has his hands ready for if I fall over. I manage to sit myself up somehow.

I groan at the pain of my movements and the sight of me. I was black and blue. Kyle kisses me on my lips and he makes me sit on his lap. My legs either side of him, my arms wrap around his neck and we both shudder. "Do you have any idea how long that was?"

"No, how long was it? We've got the competition tomorrow."

"That was a month. There isn't a competition because not enough men signed up. So, it's just you and me for a while." He dips his forehead against mine. "What do you want to do now?"

"I want to get ready for my doctor's appointment this afternoon. I have a six month checkup." I clamber off his lap and get dressed in something suitable. "Also, I have my smear test today. I won't be long." A white knee length skirt with a simple white short sleeved top should be enough. Kyle dresses in a pair of jeans and another band t-shirt.

"I'm just going to find a job then. We need to pay the bills some way." "What kind of job do you want?"

"A good job with a good amount of money. Know one?" He holds open the door for me.

"I do actually. It means you're away from me most of the time but, it's good. It's a driving job. Just ring this company and send off your CV with your details and we'll wait and see." I give him a card of a company I kept. "They're a good company."

"How'd you know?"

"My mom told me how dad earned a lot working for this company. Even though, the sacrifice for it was the driving hours." I get my purse and my cell phone. Kyle places his wallet in his back pocket and his cell. "What are the driving hours?" He blocks the front door.

"From five in the morning to ten at night. By ten, I'm asleep and I won't be up by the time you leave. Kyle, I want you to get this job but I don't want to sacrifice the hours we'll loose."

"Hey, Clara. It's the sacrifice we'll have to make, isn't it? I'll make it up to you on weekends and when I get back, regardless of you being asleep or not." Kyle locks the house behind us. We get in the car and he drives to the clinic. "I'll have a look at this job then I'll let you know. How long are you going to be? " He leans towards me, I look at the clinic.

"I don't know. Depends really on how long the doctor is. I'll call you when I'm finished. Make sure you do a good impression on the phone and I'll see you later." I give him a quick kiss before going to the reception. I sign in and I wait for my appointment. How long has it been since I've met Kyle? A year? Two years? I really need to keep on track. It's nice to be loved by someone, it's feels nice. Throughout my life, I've wished for someone to love me like Kyle has.

I wondered if it was time to start thinking about a family. I wonder what Kyle will say. I remember him wanting children when we first met. I couldn't be bothered with all that waking up at night, changing it's diaper, buying it toys and put up with it's crying as well as giving birth to it. Kyle would be though. I'll have to talk to him about it. I think we've been together for two years. We meant after Kyle was arrested for raping me but he made a deal with Aiden which made him a free man and we've been too close to be just friends. Yeah, two years. They have gone fast.

I go towards the doctor's room. "Hey Doc," I greet her. Doctor Johnson has been my doctor since I moved to America.

"Hello, Clara. How have you been since our last appointment?" Doctor Johnson asks me, just finishing off a piece of paper work.

"I've been fine. Got over the trauma and life's been sweet." Despite being my doctor, she's like my best friend.

"Does that mean you've finally found a man?"

"I might have and I might not have."

"What's his name? I promise not to tell Kayla." She asks as she does the usual checks. I rub my forehead. She had to keep it for client confidentiality. I sigh at last.

"His name is Kyle Gladstone." I finally admit.

"What is he like? He seems pretty special if he's made your life sweet." "He is special. He adores me. His kind, funny, sweet, handsome and my dream guy. I've told you my dream guy and he ticks all boxes."

"He's even got the handsome, bleach blonde and blue eyes and the personality you've always dreamed off."

"Yeah. He's a great guy. Been together for two years now. Doesn't seem like it to be honest." Next, I get ready for my smear test.

"How did you meet?" I have to lie for this question, I have to.

"We met in town. I was looking for a present for my mom and we reached out for the same present which was a necklace. He smiled at me and then, I blushed. We had lunch together and departed. We met each other every day and so, we got into this." It's strange making up something which seemed it actually did happen.

"How long have you two been together?" I ignore the pain that's sent through me.

"Two years. Please tell me you're not going to ask what I think you're going to ask." A laugh from Doctor Johnson proves my suspicions right. "Has he been hinting at a family?"

"Yeah, I asked him at the start if he wanted children, he said yes." I collect my stuff. "As long as we're using protection, a family isn't going to be happening." I laugh.

"Still, it'll be good to have a pregnancy test at easy reach." The doctor fills out some more sheets. "The results should arrive within a couple of days. See you soon."

"See you." I stroll out, my mind on the pregnancy test. I should get one just in case we do try. I go the chemist in the hospital and get two pregnancy tests. After paying for the care, I slip the tests into my purse and call Kyle up. If he doesn't answer, he's either driving or too busy. Most likely to be the first option. He doesn't pick up. I sit on the wall. If I think about it now, for the past few months, it's just been wild sex and no protection. Oh God! I might be pregnant right now! Last night or the past four months were all sex and no protection.

I ring Kyle again. He picks up this time. "I'm done. I'll be waiting for you outside the clinic. How long are you going to be?"

"I'm actually finished, on my way in fact. I thought I'd wait for you." Kyle hangs up on me. I was starting to worry about pregnancy. What would Kyle say if I was? What would he do? What would I do? Would I want an abortion or to keep it? If Kyle was on his way, he could be about two minutes or shorter or longer. I don't know whether or not I should do a test in the toilets or at home.

I decide to find out at home. I wonder how far along I might be and about what sex the baby would be. Kyle pulls up in front of me. I get in and he pulls away. "How did it go?"

"Really well. Got an interview on Monday at ten am. I have to take a CV and then, it's up to them. How did the checkup go?"

"Everything's healthy. The smear test results are due back in a couple of days or so. Kyle, do you still want children?" I had to remind myself.

"Yeah, as many as I can handle. Why?"

"I'm close friends with my doctor and I inform her about everything. She just asked." _And I might be having your first child._

"Do you want children still?" Kyle glances at me hopefully. I sigh loudly. "Yeah, I think. Only one though. A little boy." _And that might be happening. Just go home and take the test! You're looking a little big recently!_ The voice inside my head speaks. It's telling me the truth, I am getting big. A defiant roundness appearing on my stomach.

"I could teach him how to transform and so on. It'd be brilliant." He stops and stares at me.

"Yeah, then I'd be overrun with boys. Come on, let's get in." I smile, hiding the possibility. Once inside, I go straight to the bathroom and do one of the tests, putting the other hidden in the cupboard. I was delighted and yet, disappointed when the results came up. I run out of the bathroom and hug Kyle tightly.

"Whoa, what's the happy occasion?" He asks, pushing me away.

"I'm twenty-five weeks pregnant. Kyle, I'm having your first child." I know tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"My first child? Clara, you better not be telling me a lie." Kyle didn't know what to think of it. I show him the test and he kisses me deeply. "We're having a baby." He mutters.

"Yes, we're having a baby." The door suddenly burst open. Kyle turns me away. I look over his shoulder. "Aiden, what are you doing here?" "You and that torturous demon is having a kid?" Aiden wasn't happy about the news as much as Kyle and me.

"Yes. I thought we'd seen the last of you when you finally got what you wanted. Why are you here?" I keep behind Kyle.

"You see, it's like this. I can't help but come to you. Your voice and your face stays in my head like it does in the demon's head. I refuse for you to have his kid. He is the bane of my existence."

"You can't control the decision of whether or not I have his baby. I am having it and I don't care what you say. I love Kyle and I'm having a family with him regardless of you." I shout back. Aiden shakes his head. "You always did make the wrong decisions. I love you, Clara and I'll be damned if that Demon can have you instead of me." He takes a step towards me, Kyle begins to change form.

"The only bad decision I made was agreeing to help you."

Kyle pushes me on the bed and takes the force of Aiden. I watch as Kyle changes into a mutation. His demon side. His skin was black as night and covered in battle scars. He was three times bigger than originally and he was hideous. This wasn't my Kyle, this was Lucifer's Kyle. I sat back and watch in horror as they fought for me. Aiden smirks as he gets past Kyle and almost towards me. Kyle grabs him just in time as he was about to touch me. "I am having Kyle's baby. I wish you rot in Hell!" I shout as I run past them both and into the kitchen. I get a knife and keep it hidden in my skirt waist.

I wish we hadn't sent Lucifer down to Hell as of yet. I needed him now. "Lucifer." I mutter his name. I can still hear the fight, the hisses of pain and the roars they both made. I look up and Lucifer in his pure form meets my sights. I hold myself up against the counter.

"You called, Clara? After you sent me back down to my home."

"I'm sorry. Aiden is out to get me, Lucifer."

"So was I. What's different now?"

"I'm pregnant with Kyle's child. I'm twenty-five weeks pregnant." Lucifer's laugh was mocking.

"Why is the solid ghost out to get you? I was but now, I shall imagine it's changed due to your change."

"He doesn't want me to have Kyle's child. He wants me to have his, I think. If you keep Aiden down in Hell with you for all eternity, I will be forever grateful." I bow down to him. His hand cups my chin.

"I don't work like that. There must be a price to pay for my assistance." "What is the price? I just want Aiden in Hell so he can't hurt me anymore." I stand back up. Lucifer's red eyes gleamed with orange. "I'm in need of an heir so I can teach him as my own. If you give me your child that you're with, that will be the price you pay."

"It will be Kyle's child though. Kyle's the father and we don't know what gender it is." I can't believe this. "I demand Kyle is to be here." As if by Magic, Kyle was standing next to me in human form.

"What's happening here? Why are you here, Lucifer?" Kyle asks.

"I called him. I want Aiden in Hell for eternity and Lucifer has named his price." I inform him. "Aiden won't stop, Kyle."

"I demand an heir to raise as my own. I demand your child." Lucifer says bluntly. Kyle nods.

"Okay. We can always have more. You can have my child to take." He didn't argue or nothing.

Lucifer laughs once more before placing a brief kiss on my lips then my stomach. Kyle did look angry but he didn't speak.

"I shall see you in three months for my son." Lucifer turns and leaves through the door. I collapse to my knees and cry.

"Clara, don't cry. We can have more children." Kyle kneels down next to me. I cry into his shoulder.

"I know but this was going to be your first child. And because of Aiden, you've lost him." I sob.

"It means a great deal but, it's Lucifer's first child now so, we've got to be happy. At least we can have more children without anyone interrupting us."

Lucifer did collect his son on the day I gave birth to him. It wasn't easy to give up the first child I had ever had but, Kyle was right. We could have more. Aiden was gone and me and Kyle could only look forward to a happier life together. Lucifer had called his son Legion. You wouldn't believe that one of the six greatest Demons to have ever lived was born from an immortal human who just wanted to get rid of her worst enemy.

After Lucifer had taken him, I became slightly dependent on Kyle. He acted like he did before, supportive. Kyle always supported me, no matter what. I feel empty though. I don't know if that's the physiological bit about giving away a child or losing it. It's been four years since Legion was taken from me and I haven't heard anything. Kyle wraps his arm around my shoulders. He kisses my shoulder.

"Hey, come on, I've got to start work earlier than usual." Kyle mutters into my ear. Yeah, Kyle got the driving job. I was happy. Sue and Jordon finally got married, their wedding was beautiful.

"What do you want me to do about that?" I go up on both arms. "I want you to make it worthwhile doing this damn job." He smiles at me as I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, you better make it worthwhile." I wasn't going to fall that. Kyle laughs as he climbs on top of me. If someone interrupts right now, I will be seriously miffed. Kyle's lips began bruising me and his hands began work on my breasts. I groan and moan loudly, screaming his name from time to time. Kyle places my erected nipples in his mouth, between his teeth and began to harden them.

His hand slips down and a finger enters my slick flaps. I was on edge again and he knew it. Kyle quickly thrusts to push me off the edge, his hoarse shouts of my name rings through my ears. I arch my back, his body was still as muscular as ever. Kyle had also done the most valiant and shocking thing anyone has done for me. He gave up his position in Lucifer's army, Kyle was no longer Lucifer's right hand man but, a free demon instead. Kyle was also going to give up his demon side but, decided not to. So, it's easier to protect me. Kyle would've kept his strength, speed, heightened senses, immortality and shut down organs, just the horrendous demon side would've been removed.

Kyle flips me round and raises my hips. Oh God, not this. This is just too damn good. Kyle checks my readiness with two fingers before going in slowly and once hearing my gasp, harder and faster. I dig my fingers into the pillows and scream his name. After that, he flips me back and goes back to worrying my breasts with his mouth. My fingers tried to dig trenches into his back, the pure muscle. I shove him onto his back and began to move, his hands at my hips kept me on and his deep groans made me smile.

His shouts almost made me lose my tempo. His eyes never once left my breasts. He sits up and his chest rubbed against my breasts. His lips connect onto mine and I never stop. His hands kept me steady against him, his come was so powerful I had to break away from his lips so I could groan. He rests against his elbows as I lick his body from his hips upwards. The shudders that went through him went through me. He spun us again and he tasted my torso and my mouth. Every square inch of the front of my torso he tasted and my mouth.

We were animals, there's nothing that could stop us. Our heavy panting, the sweat ridden bed and the sweet, sweet love between us. I wrap my legs around his waist as he made his chest rub flat out against my breasts. Oh God, I'm going to be black and blue again. Kyle gouges on my breasts, it feels fantastic. He suddenly stops, hearing a knock. I sigh deeply. "Who is it?" I ask angrily. Kyle puts on his work jeans and jog downstairs.

I put on one of Kyle's jacket and head downstairs too. It was pouring it down and Kayla was stood outside in it. "Kayla, come in. Kyle, go and get some towels." I pull Kayla inside. "What's happened? Why are you here?" I forced her to sit down.

"It was her! She tried to kill me but I escaped!" Kayla shouts.

"Who is she? Why did she try to kill you?" I wrap a towel around her. Kyle kneels in front of Kayla.

"Lilith. I don't know why she wants to kill me." Kayla looks at Kyle. "She said your name though."

Kyle backs away. "She wants you, Kyle!" Kayla begins to laugh hysterically. Kyle shakes his head. I take Kayla upstairs and settle her down in the guest room. I see Kyle's still staring out of the window.

"Kyle, why does Lilith want you?" I ask him, making sure the living room door was closed.

"Lilith is Lucifer's sister. Like Lucifer, she can pick any partner she wants. She'll look through the Demons available and then, sets out to get them."

"But, you're not available. She can't choose you." I was getting really angry now. Lilith cannot take _my_ Kyle.

"It mustn't have been noted down. So, it'll come up as I'm available. Now, she knows which town I'm in. It'll only be a matter of time until she can find me. She will kill anyone who gets in her way. She almost killed Kayla because Kayla wouldn't tell her where I was." Kyle runs his hand through his hair. If I tried to stop her, she'd kill me. I can't just let her take Kyle, I just can't. I have to do something.

"How long will it be before she tracks you down?" I go up to him. "If we're unlucky, a couple of hours. If we're lucky, a day or two." That was the reality of it. I stand in front of him, placing my hand on his chest. I need to come up with a plan and quickly. I might only have a few hours left with Kyle. When Lilith comes to take him, I have to be ready.

"I'll be damned if she takes you. I'm not going to give you up without a fight." I finally speak, Kyle smiles lightly.

"I'm sure you won't. Neither will she. I wonder what it is about me that make you all attracted to me." He cups my chin and forces me to look up at him.

"It's quite obvious, to be honest. Look at how you're treating me." I wait for his lips on mine but it doesn't come.

"So, you like to be black and blue, sore and unable to breathe?"

"I sure do. With you, any woman would like to be." I sit myself on window sill.

"Is it because of my body and my looks? I'm not that handsome, you know and I haven't got the body everyone likes." He places my legs apart slightly so he could stand between them.

"Your body you only show off to me. Your looks are drop dead dashing. You're kind, sweet, considerate, strong, brave, bold and so on." I try to push myself further onto the window sill but, it wasn't that wide. Kyle presses hard against me. At the moment, he was the only thing keeping me on the window sill.

"So, that means I don't have a lot to offer to women?" He smiles. "You have a lot to offer as I had proven and you've given me your best offers." I grin widely as brush my tongue up his chest, making him shudder. His groan meant that he'd give me something better than the best offer. "Unless there's one you've missed out." I raise my lips towards him. "We have a couple of hours before Lilith arrives."

Kyle slowly unzips his jacket, revealing inch by inch my bare torso. "Maybe we could." Kyle begins to kiss my breasts again. I undo his trousers and he makes sure the door is closed before getting back to unfinished business.

"What are we going to do to stop Lilith taking you away from me?" I ask, pushing Kyle away when we both were panting. If he had taken me that hard in bed, I wouldn't be able to lie down or walk for a week. I still feel like my legs were jelly.

"I don't know. There isn't anyway as I know of that would stop Lilith. We can ask Lucifer but, he'll have another price in mind." Kyle paces back and forth. I zip the jacket back up.

"He's already gained a son from me to get rid of Aiden. He can't have another price already." I shake my head. It still stung when I remember. "It's Lucifer, he would. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Kyle disappears into smoke. He's never done that in front of me before. I lift myself onto the floor.

My legs still worked amazingly. I stroll upstairs and check on Kayla. She was still sound asleep. I go into the bathroom and pull out a pregnancy test. I keep a stock of them in a secret place so Kyle can't find them. He doesn't know that I've stopped taking the pill. I want Kyle's baby, not anyone else's but Kyle's. I pray that it's a positive result. I jump for joy when I see it was. I was eight weeks pregnant. Like with Legion, I wouldn't show any signs until I was twenty five weeks. I wonder what we'll call it. I like exotic names.

I wonder what Kyle will think of it though. Would he be joyous, sad or angered? Shall I tell him the truth? Could my pregnancy stop Lilith from taking him away from me? I rush downstairs, hiding the pregnancy test in the jacket pocket. Kyle was back and he had a smile on his face. "Good news. I know how to get rid of Lilith." Kyle announces. I smile.

"Go on. What's the secret?"

"We have to show her that we're together or tell her that you're pregnant with my baby." Kyle places his hands on my hips.

"What was the catch? He wouldn't tell you that for nothing." I gasp in shock as Kyle steps out of the way and stood there was a little boy. "Legion! My baby!" I run up to Legion and hug him tightly.

"Mommy!" He shouts back. "I've missed you. Daddy has told me a lot about you." Legion has changed so much since I saw him as a little baby. I look at Kyle. "He told me I can stay with you for a bit." Legion shows me his case.

"Okay. Oh God, Legion. I've missed you so much. I never forgot about you and Uncle Kyle hasn't too." I push Legion towards Kyle. This was meant to be _**his**_ son, not Lucifer's.

"Uncle Kyle, daddy has told me a lot about you too." Legion hugs Kyle's knees due Kyle's height. I pick up Legion's case and lead him to a spare bedroom. I prepare the bed and open the window slightly and try to make the room cozy. I put all his clothes and underwear in the draws. I jog back down to Legion.

"Have you been good for daddy? What has he taught you?" I sit down, Kyle on the arm of the chair and Legion between us.

"I have been good. Daddy has taught me how to transform, who you both were, about Hell and soon, he's going to teach me about the different demon roles, the angels, the archangels, God and the history of the world, the male and female anatomy and sexual reproduction." Legion yawns. I smile sheepishly at Kyle. "Mommy, what do you do? How did you meet daddy and Uncle Kyle?" Good questions. He was a bright three year old demon.

"I met daddy at the same time as I met Uncle Kyle. We was at a park, I was with daddy then. I saw Uncle Kyle and we all made friends. Three years and two months ago, I found out I was with you. Your daddy and I were delighted. But, we weren't together anymore because you're daddy was too busy. Uncle Kyle and I had met while I was five months pregnant with you. Uncle Kyle and your daddy was at your birth. Daddy and I agreed that he shall raise you to be a strong, healthy demon." I shake Legion's shoulder gently.

"Are you pregnant with Uncle Kyle now?" Legion stares up at me. I keep my mouth shut, thinking about how I shall tell him that I am and not giving it away to Kyle. I look at Kyle.

"I used to be. But, I had an accident which killed the baby. Don't you worry now, let's go and tuck you into bed. I have a friend sleeping over so don't disturb her." I tell Legion as we go up the stairs. I tuck him into bed and kiss him goodnight.

"Mommy, I'm sorry about the baby." Legion turns on his side towards me. I hold onto the door handle and get ready to turn off the light. It's going to be weird having my son here.

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident."

"How are babies made?" I hate that question.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Now go to sleep. Goodnight, Legion."

"Night, mommy. I love you."

"I love you more." I turn off the lights and close the door.

Kyle hugs me tightly when I run to him. "He's back, Kyle." I sob. "He is in deed. Come on, Clara. Let's go to bed ourselves." Kyle wraps an arm around my waist. "That was the catch. Lucifer didn't want Legion to be missing out on quality time with you so, Legion's staying with us for a few weeks." Kyle laughs when I wipe my eyes.

"He could've been your son though. He could've been your son if it wasn't for Aiden!" I was really miffed with Aiden now.

"We can't go to bed, we're waiting for Lilith. " I look out of the window, waiting for Lilith to appear.

"Clara, we've got a whole lifetime ahead of us to have children. We don't need to have any right now, not this early in our life together." Kyle wraps his arms around me and rests his head on top of mine. "Kyle, I just want you to have your dreams of a family come true." I sigh deeply. "That's why I stopped taking the pill two and a half months ago." I admit, Kyle stands in front of me.

"Clara, I know you did. I'm a demon, I know everything. So, how far are you into the pregnancy?"

"I'm eight weeks. Why didn't you stop me from throwing them away?" I was confused. Kyle knew and he did nothing about it.

"Because I knew you were heartbroken about giving Legion away to Lucifer and, I knew you've been desperate for a family all your life." His smile warms me up. He couldn't fully understand what I felt but he did have a good insight.

"What's your demon name? Kyle is your human name. During the conversation you had with Lucifer and Harrison, they kept calling you Cheitan. Why and what does it mean?"

"Cheitan is my demon name. When you're a demon, you're given a human form name and then, a demon form name. Cheitan means demon born of smoke. It is necessary for a demon to have two names." "What's the demons I should be looking out for then?" I hold tightly onto his shoulders as Kyle stares at me, thinking deeply. "And their human names." I smile.

"Mastiphal or Jason Hardwood. Gaez means pure evil, very cunning and he's able to overtake or influence humans. Tenebrion is spirit of darkness, he doesn't have a human name as far as we know. Gaez or Oliver Fryer is one of the princes of darkness. Chemos is the demon or sensuality, his female counter part is Astarte. Their human names are Charlie Jackson. Be careful of them because they are out to get any woman or man they want. Including already taken women and men and they favor women who belong to demons and who are human."

"Oh my God! No, seriously? Mastiphal is Jason Hardwood and Gaez is Oliver Fryer?" I couldn't believe this.

"Yes, why..?" Kyle stares at me suspiciously.

"I went out with them. Gaez was my first boyfriend and Mastiphal was my second. Both relationships were serious."

"I hope it wasn't that serious."

"It was as serious as this one is. I didn't get pregnant though."

"I can't believe you slept with Gaez and Mastiphal! It was you they were always talking about. They were telling me about how beautiful you were and about how sexy you were and so on."

"They talked about me? I'm glad they'd rather talk about me than get a life of their own." I cross my arms, officially angered by this.

"Yeah, it was only nice things though. They mocked me for being single. We were friends until I was Lucifer's right hand man. They're the ones who are single now." Kyle places his hands on my ass as he smiles.

"They sure are. We can mock them now." My head tilts, waiting.

"What about female demons?" My hands rest on his chest, taking in more of him. Kyle's hand slowly pulls down the zip as his other hand stays on my ass. I carry on waiting for that long awaited kiss from him. "Female demons are very rare actually. There are only five female demons at this moment in time." His lips skim mine and goes along my jaw bone. I shudder underneath him.

"Why are female demons rare? There should be as much female demons as there are men." I breathe. Kyle's lips get to the top of my breasts.

"Lilith doesn't allow female demons in because they're candidates for stealing her life mate or just to steal the men." Kyle chuckles as my back arches against him.

"Why are there five female demons then?"

"They're her servants. Lilith doesn't like doing things herself." I hear a floor board creak on the stairs. I push Kyle away and zip up the jacket. I rush to the stairs and I can hear screaming.

"Legion!" I shout as I rush upstairs. He runs out of his room and jumps into my arms. "What's wrong, honey? Why were you screaming?"

"Someone's in my room." He tells me, he shivers badly in my arms. I look at Kyle, concern on his face.

"Do you want mommy to go and see who it is?" I stroke his hair.

"No. Can I sleep with you and Uncle Kyle tonight?"

"Sure, little man. We're just waiting for Auntie Lilith to arrive. Why don't I make you a hot cup of coco and put you to bed?" I ask him, Legion nods slowly, his eyes never leaving his room.

"Okay. Go downstairs and I'll meet you in the living room. Keep an eye out for Auntie Lilith." I put him on his feet, Legion walks downstairs. Kyle and I went into our bedroom. I change into some pyjamas. "Kyle…" "I know. I'm going to search his room now. Check on Kayla, if she's still asleep, I'll take her back home before she wakes up." He presses a reassuring kiss on my forehead. "Go and make Legion's coco." He smiles gently. I quickly change the sheets and open the window before going to make Legion's coco.

I place the washing in the washing machine and then, I meet Legion in the living room.

"Have you had coco before, Legion?" I didn't know if he had even eaten or drunk before. I don't know how young demon boys are looked after. "Yes, daddy would give it to me to help me sleep." So he had. I hold out my hand and we go to the kitchen.

"How does daddy make your coco?" I get a small plastic cup out and a sachet of coco powder out.

"Daddy adds a drop of milk to it and warm water." Legion flicks the kettle on and gets the milk out. I add the amount of milk Lucifer adds and we put the milk back.

"Go and sit down while the kettle is cooling. I'll bring your drink in." I tell him, following. Legion sits on the sofa. I put on the TV and go to the cartoon channel. "I won't be long." I tell Legion. I jog upstairs. "Kyle?"

"In here," He calls out from Legion's bedroom. I turn on the light and Kyle wasn't in here.

Only Aiden. The door slams shut behind me. "Clara, so nice to see you again." Aiden strolls up to me.

"You're supposed to be in Hell! What have you done with Kyle?"

"I've just put Kyle with his true love." Aiden turns around. Lilith was holding Kyle's hand. Kyle stares at me. Lilith laughs at me.

"No…" I mutter, falling to my knees. Kyle's eyes never move.

"Yes. How do you feel? The one person you truly love didn't actually love you and used you." Aiden mocks me.

Kyle doesn't move or speak. I turn my head away, I won't cry in front of them. I refuse to. They'll mock me even more if I break down. Kyle was the only one I truly loved with all my heart. I can't believe he didn't actually love me. All the sex we had was emotionless. He actually looked sad and angry when Lucifer said that the price for getting rid of Aiden was his first child. I guess that was just an act. I'm pregnant again with Kyle's child!

I stand up and tried the door again. It opens. I slam it shut behind me and I stroll back to Legion. The tears run down my cheek. I sit down on the sofa next to Legion and cry. Legion turns off the TV and hugs me. "What's wrong, mommy?" He asks, I take deep breathes.

"Nothing you should be worried about." I manage. I hold Legion close to me, he wraps his arms around me and we cuddle up on the sofa. Why would Kyle put me through all this?

Aiden walks through the door. Legion looks up and he begins to scream. I stand up, holding Legion close to me.

"Clara, you didn't answer my question." Aiden asks again. Legion looks up at me, holding tighter. "Is that your and the demon's son?"

"It's got nothing to do with you. You keep him out of this." I battle on. "Seeing that you can talk, express your emotions about Kyle abandoning you for Lilith. What does it feel like to see the person you love with someone else?"

"Betrayed and hurt. I feel played along and I don't understand why anyone would do that to me. I haven't done anything bad in my life. I fulfilled my promise to you and that's it. You should be in Hell." I can feel the tears come again when Lilith skips through.

"I made a deal with him. If I get Kyle to leave you alone and come with me, he can be released from Hell. I might not be more powerful than my brother but I'm powerful enough to release souls or people." Lilith sings. She was like a knife through my heart. The pain came rushing back. "So, what was the price you paid to send him down?"

"Why should I give you more enjoyment than you already have? I'm not telling you anything more." I hide my face in Legion's shoulder. "You're a human, that's why. I always will feed off your pain and torture." Lilith stares straight at Legion. "Legion, come here." Lilith sings again. Legion turns his head towards her. I put him on his feet. Legion stays with me for now. "What's wrong, Legion? Don't you want to give Auntie Lilith a hug or a cuddle?" She goes down to her knees. I wait for the next blow.

Surprisingly, Legion turns around and hugs my legs. I pick him up in my arms. He hugs me tightly again.

"I won't betray you, mommy." He whispers. I begin to cry happily.

"You've taken my first true love and you've just tried to take Legion. Is there anything else you want to take away from me?" I face Lilith again. "Yeah, there is actually. Your mom is a start, then your house, your friend, Legion then you."

"No! Not my mom." I cover my mouth.

"I think that's a good place to start. I'll take Kayla first then Daniel and the rest of your group, I'll kick you on the streets. Then finally, I'll take away Legion. He doesn't disserve you, he's disserves better." That stung a lot. I can feel myself going numb. I can feel burning behind me and on my shoulder. I see Kyle walk in behind Lilith, straight past her and towards me. I shake my head and run out of the back door. Running away from my house.

"Where are we going, mommy?" Legion asks me. I turn my head as we turn the corner. I can see Kyle watching.

"Away from there." I answer, Legion nods.

I arrive at Derek's house. I knock wildly on it, not wanting to wait and see if Lilith or Kyle or Aiden has followed me. Derek's mom opens the door. She rubs her eyes before she greets me.

"Clara, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Hi, Mrs Hayes. I'm sorry to wake you up this early but, I have a problem at my house. I don't know where else I can go. Can I just pop in for a minute please?" I keep looking back.

"Sure, sure." She closes the door behind me.

I stand in the living room, waiting for her. I look around. It hasn't changed a bit since the last time. "Sit down, Clara. I'll get you some blankets." She goes into the airing cupboard and passes me two blankets. I sit down on the sofa, letting Legion relax onto my lap.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Hayes. I am really sorry for waking you up this early." I wrap a blanket around Legion first.

"It's okay. Who's the little child?"

"Mrs Hayes, this is Legion. He's my four year old son." I can see the surprise on her face. Legion turns around but stays on my lap.

"Hello, Legion. I'm Mrs Hayes, Clara's friend." She greets him.

"Hi." He looks at me.

"Legion is a little shy when he meets new people." I excuse.

"Is he wrap enough? Do you want a drink?" She stands up again.

"Yeah, he's wrap enough. No, thank you. Can I burrow your phone while I put Legion to bed please?" I lay Legion on the sofa, placing the blanket as a bed sheet.

I press a kiss of goodnight onto his forehead. "I'll be here if you wake up, Legion. Try to go to sleep. See you in the morning. I love you." I blow him a kiss. Legion smiles and hugs me quickly again. "I will love you for all eternity." I tell him.

"I always love you, mommy." Legion lays back down and closes his eyes. Mrs Hayes takes me into the kitchen where she looks at me.

"What happened at home, Clara?" She asks.

"My old friend from years ago broke into Legion's bedroom without me knowing. My boyfriend was up there. Legion had seen someone in his room so he was with me downstairs. I went up stairs to check on my boyfriend and I see him with this other girl. My old friend asked me how it felt to lose my true love when he didn't really love you. Or something like that. My ex-boyfriend's new girl kept mocking me. She tried to take Legion away after taking my boyfriend. My old friend and the girl kept mocking me. So, I ran. I didn't know where else to go." I wipe my tears with my pajama top.

"Oh Clara, I'm sure your ex did love you. You had a son with him." "No, he didn't. When they were mocking me, he did nothing to stop them. It doesn't matter if I had a son with him, what does matter is they're mocking me and trying to take my world away. Legion is so dear to me and if I lost him, I wouldn't know what to do." I shake my head. "Guess what makes it worse though."

"What makes it worse?"

"I'm eight weeks pregnant. He knows this too." I break down again. Mrs Hayes rubs my back.

"Mommy, don't cry." Legion says. I pick him up in my arms again.

"You're supposed to be asleep." I tell him.

"I can't sleep. I can hear you cry and it breaks my heart." Legion presses a kiss to my lips. Mrs Hayes smiles and stops herself from crying . I brush his hair away from his face with my hand. He was so like Kyle. "Aw, Legion. Thanks for that, honey." I hold him tight. "As you can see, Legion means so much to me and, I would not know what to do if someone took him away from me. Legion is just my world." I glance at Mrs Hayes.

"You can stay for as long as you want, Clara. You can have the spare room." Mrs Hayes tells me.

"I can't. I've already woken you up and taken up your sofa. I'm going to call my mom and see if they're gone from my house so I can pack."

"I don't mind. Derek would be delighted. He's really good with little children too. Clara, please. I don't want to see you out there in trouble and on the streets." She places a hand on my shoulder. Legion has fallen asleep.

"Would you mind looking after Legion when I go back to my house? I need to collect his and my stuff. I need to collect any valuables and money too." I lie him down on the sofa and cover him with the blanket. I run a hand through my hair.

"Of course not. Derek is good with little children as I have said. Do you want me to come with you when you're collecting your things?"

"No offense but can Derek come? I feel the need to catch up with him." "None taken. Why don't we all come with you?"

"That's a good idea but I don't want to put you all in danger." I look at the phone. "Can I call my mom please?"

"Sure. Clara, we would want to help you as much as possible." Mrs Hayes sits in the chair near the phone. I call my mom and wait for her to pick up. "Please, let us help."

"I don't want to put you all in danger. My ex's new girlfriend is really mean. I just don't want you to put you all in that kind of situation." I turn my head to the voice on the phone. "Hi, mom." I greet.

"Hey, honey! Not heard from you in a while. How are you?" My mom didn't sound any different.

"I'm fine, mom. Can I stay at your house for a couple of days until I get back on my feet?" I need to get this sorted.

"Of course, honey. Why are you coming to California?"

"We're coming to California because… I'm in trouble. I've got two people who are after me and my ex-boyfriend betrayed me."

"Who's 'we'?" My mom speaks to someone else in the background. I take a deep breathe.

"Your grandson."

"My grandson?" She was shocked.

"Yes. Your four year old grandson. I'll explain why you don't know about him once I get there. Can you meet me at the airport please? I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Sure. When are you planning on arriving?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know as soon as possible." I need to call Kayla. "Okay. See you then, Clara. Love you."

"Love you too, mom." I hang up and dial Kayla's cell phone. She picks up thankfully. "Kayla, where are you?"

"At home, Clara. Why do you ring at stupid times?"

"I'm just checking in on you. You came to my house and you were scared." I explain.

"I don't remember that. Why was I scared?"

"Because someone tried to kill you." If she was at home and she doesn't recall tonight, that means Kyle took her home and wipe her memories of tonight. My heart ached again.

"Nope, don't remember. Is this some sort of joke?" Shall I lie to her? "Yeah, sorry to wake you." I hang up and I sit back. "Is it alright if Legion and I have a bath in the morning?" I feel so dirty and used. Like when Harrison, Lucifer and Kyle kept me for their own pleasures.

"Sure. I've got some clothes you can try on. Old clothes. Legion can have some of Derek's old clothes if they fit him."

"Thank you so much, Mrs Hayes. I'll repay you somehow." I sit in front of Legion.

"No, you won't. You've always been a valuable part of our family." She yawns. "Do you want a coffee or a tea?"

"No, thank you. Go back to bed, Mrs Hayes. Make up for the sleep I made you miss." I smile gently, my face hard and cracked.

"Are you sure? I can stay down here with you." She holds onto the door frame. "If you're staying awake, you can put on the TV. Derek will be the first up, he usually is."

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for your hospitality. We are grateful, we really are." I turn on the TV to some cartoon channel.

"Okay. Call me Willow." Willow tells me before going upstairs. I sit at the chair facing the window. I keep a watch out for Aiden, Lilith or Kyle. Why did Kyle lead me on like that? That's the only thing I can't understand. Why did he tell me he loves me, made me pregnant and reacted to anything that he didn't care about? To trick me, perhaps. To make the wound deeper?

Footsteps awake me. Legion was still asleep and I must have dozed off. I stand up. Derek and Willow would be up. It's their voices I can hear. They enter the living room. Derek smiles and hugs me tightly.

"Hi, Derek. Long time, no see." I mutter as he lets go of me.

"Clara, what's happened? You look a right state. Who's this little man?" Derek smiles at me and Legion.

"Derek, meet my son. Legion." I tell him. Derek's eyebrows raise. "Son?" He chuckles lightly.

"Yeah. Legion's my son."

"I didn't expect you to have a family yet, Clara. No offense. So, who's the dad?" Derek sits down.

"Kyle is." I had to make it up.

"Why are you here?" Derek leans forward.

"Kyle betrayed me. He tagged me along his stupid game along with his friend and his girlfriend. Last night, they told me the truth and mocked me. They threatened to take Legion away and kill everyone I love. So, I ran here. I didn't know where else to go." It still stung.

"He doesn't look like the kind of man to do that to you though." Derek shrugs. "Don't judge a book by the cover, hey?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to wake Legion up now so we can have a bath." Derek rushes to his feet and pulls out some clothes from the cupboard. "These should fit him, underpants included. And, some clothes for you too. I hope they fit." Derek hands them over to me.

"Thanks." I shake Legion gently. "Legion, wake up darling." I tell him. Legion turns around and wakes up.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?"

"We're going to go back home and pack a few things. Then, we're going to come back here and try to go to grandma's." I tell him.

"Your mommy's?"

"Yes but my mom is your grandma. Come on, we're going to have a bath now." I hold his hand and fold up the blankets.

"Take as long as you want." Derek tells me as we go up stairs. Legion is too tired to notice Derek yet. I start running a warm bath. I close the bathroom door as Legion takes off his clothes.

"Mommy, what things are we getting from home?" Legion asks, getting in the bath. I wash his hair thoroughly.

"Pictures, your suitcases, my clothes and what I call treasures."

"What are your treasures?" Legion splashes the water and laughs.

"Your baby scans, your first teddy bear, grandma's jewels and a few photo albums."

"I'm not your treasure?" I pass him a flannel with some body wash on and he washes himself.

"You are my world, Legion. I won't let anyone harm you or take you away from me. I love you too much." I get a towel and wrap it around him once the body wash was off. He holds the towel around him as I quickly have a bath. I don't bother washing my hair. I pull the plug and wrap the towel around myself as I dried him.

"I love you too, mommy." Legion gets himself dressed once I dried him. The clothes fit him perfectly. I dry and change. The clothes were a little big but I don't mind. We walk out of the bathroom after making sure everything was back in it's place and it was how it was before. The clothing I was wearing was a summer dress. I love the style, it's just a little big. Derek whistles playfully when I appear.

"Stop it, Derek. Thanks for the clothes, they fit perfectly."

"Glad they fit. Now, introduce us." Derek kneels down on the floor. His smile at Legion.

"Legion, this is Derek. I went to school with him, he's an old friend. He's great to play with. Derek, meet my son, Legion." I push Legion towards Derek. "Go on, he's safe."

"Hi, Legion. I like your name." His eyes go to me, smiling. "Do you fancy riding next to me in the car?"Derek looks at me again, then at Legion. "I want to ride with mommy." Legion hides behind me. I smile. "He isn't used to being surrounded by strangers so he's a little shy. Give him a little time to warm up." Derek nods and stands up.

"Shall we get your things then?" Willow asks, heading out of the front door. I hold Legion's hand tightly.

"You must stay with mommy all the time, Legion. Don't go off wondering in case Auntie Lilith, Aiden and Kyle is there." I tell him as we park outside my house. It looks empty but, I know there's a chance it isn't. Aiden could be waiting for all I know.

"Okay." His grip tightens. We get out of the car, Derek follows us. I enter the front door, it was open unsurprisingly. Legion keeps a look out. We go upstairs and into my bedroom first. I pack all my clothes, underwear and shoes. I notice the bed was a mess.

Next, I pack Legion's clothes and underwear into the suitcase he bought with him. I rush downstairs before any three of them or all of them find out I'm here. Legion runs to the car with Derek and I turn around to close the front door. I go back inside and walk around. I have a lot of memories in this house and, now, I'm just going to leave it. I run my hand over my mom's CDs' and records. I can't leave them here. I open my suitcase and pack as many records as I can in it before getting a carrier bag to put her CDs' in.

I get the pictures of my family too. The photo albums. Too many captured memories can't be left here. I zip up my suitcase and grab the two carrier bags full of CDs' and captured memories and make my way out. My mom's family heirloom, the family crest. I grab it before anyone can steal it from me.

"Clara," Kyle's voice shocks me as I pick up my bags. Fighting with my desires within, I storm out of the house, slamming the door. "Clara, please let me explain." He begins to beg, following me to the car. I turn around and give him my hardest gaze. I still loved him.

"What is there to explain? It's obvious that your mind is made up and, so is mine. Bye, Kyle." I spit before getting in and Derek driving off.

"Clara!" I hear Kyle shout behind us. I won't go running to that… thing. He betrayed me and, it's something we can't work through. I clutch Legion close to me as I can hear his shouts still.

"Are you alright, Clara?" Derek asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." I tell him. I glance back and I can't see him.

Legion comes running to me when I enter the front door. Willow appears around the corner.

"So, how did it go?" She asks.

"They're going to ring me back. I hope I get this job. I'm running out of things to do around here." I had recently applied for a job as a waitress. It has been two weeks since my heart breaking discovery.

"You disserved a good paying job. You also have a chance of finding a man." Willow has been at me for not having a man, a father figure for Legion to look up to.

"I don't want to find love. I'm still having dreams about him, I'm still crying myself to sleep when I do sleep and I keep thinking about him. I'm not ready to move on yet." I pick Legion up and go towards her. "Ooh, lasagna. Legion, go and wash and sit at the table." I put him down and he rushes off to wash his hands.

"Go and sit down yourself, Clara."

"No, I need something to do, to take my mind off him." I take over and Willow goes upstairs.

Derek enters the kitchen, getting a beer out of the fridge. "Don't think about trying to distract me from my cooking, Derek." I warn him as he stands behind me, his hands slithering onto my hips. He's always been like this. He laughs as he strolls to the door frame.

"Sorry, you're so damn irresistible. You know me too well." He says.

"I know I do and I'm glad I do know you too well. Go and sit down at the table, it's almost done." I open the oven and get the tray of lasagna out.

I take it to the table and put a reasonable sized piece of lasagna on mine, Derek's and Willow's and, a smaller size for Legion. Willow and Legion sits down at the table. Legion sits next to me. I place a napkin on him before we turn our attention to Derek. Since I got involved with ghosts and demons, my belief in God has vanished. I didn't have any to begin with but, the recent years has made me more of a non-believer. We say the grace still, just to be respectful.

I cut Legion's up a little bit. There was a knock on the door. I begin to attend it but, Willow beats me to the punch.

"Clara, it's for you." Willow comes back in. I nod.

"Stay here, Legion. I won't be long." I go to the door, Willow reassures Legion. Derek keeps an eye on me. I open the front door and it was Kyle. I slam it shut but he sticks his foot in the way. He pushes the door back open, grabs my hand and closes the door. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I didn't need him.

"Clara, please let me explain the events that happened two weeks ago." He begs me again. I shake my head, snatching my hand out of his. "What is there to explain? It was obvious. Kyle, I don't want to see you anymore, I don't want anything to do with you anymore and I don't want you to any of our lives. Just go and forget about me. You've got Lilith to keep you happy and you're new best friend, Aiden." I reach for the door handle. "You've betrayed me and went with my mortal enemies. That's something I can't forgive you for." I slam the door in his face again.

I run upstairs, feeling the tears coming again. I run to the front window and watch him walk away. Head bowed and hands in pockets. Lilith meets him at the lamppost. I can hear my heartbreaking again. "Mommy," Legion hugs me tightly once more.

"Go and eat your dinner, Legion. I won't be much longer."

"Was that Kyle?" I love the way how Legion has stopped calling him 'Uncle Kyle'. He knows Kyle has hurt me.

"Yes, it was. Come on, let's eat our dinner."

We go back downstairs. Derek shakes his head and storms towards the front door. I follow him.

"Kyle! Come back here!" He shouts, storming towards him.

"Derek, no! He's much stronger than you!" I shout after Derek. Derek reaches Kyle and forces Kyle to face him. Derek punches Kyle. Lilith looks at me angrily as Derek punches Kyle repeatedly.

"How dare you come to my house and try to contact Clara? It was obvious how she took her clothes, her valuables and Legion away from you. I don't like to see anyone hurt and you've just made the wound bigger. It was healing until now."

Kyle gets up from the floor onto his hands and knees. Derek kicks him in his stomach again and again. Kyle falls back onto the ground. Lilith mutters a few words and Derek flies back the wall. He starts screaming out in pain.

"I told you not to do this! Now, you've gotten yourself into trouble." I shout at Derek. "Stop, Lilith! He doesn't mean to do this. He's only protecting me like _he_ would with you! Please!" I scream. Derek falls to the ground and hisses in pain. He crawls inside. Kyle coughs up blood as he gets onto his hands and knees.

My breathes become ragged and short. Lilith skips up to me, her hand touching my cheek.

"Clara, I'm glad you're giving up Kyle. I'm loving the fear and pain you're giving off. I want more of it." Lilith laughs as I hiss in pain. I can feel her looking through my memories of Kyle.

"Lilith, stop." A hand pulls her away and back towards Kyle. I collapse into arms. Strong, hot arms. Lucifer, it had to be. "Leave now and don't come back. You've gotten what you came here for." His voice demanding and soft.

"No, I want her pain. I want Legion. I want her soul too." She hisses at him. Lucifer pulls me to my feet.

"You cannot have anymore than you've got. You've got her love and that should be enough. Go, now!" He orders. Lilith turns on her heal and grabs Kyle. He thrusts his arm out of her grasp.

"Cheitan, what are you doing?" She spits. Kyle wipes the blood from his mouth and comes towards me. I stand my ground.

"Clara, I hope you and Legion a good future and I hope you find a man who won't betray you and who will love you as much as I still do." Kyle mutters, turning away to Lucifer. "I would like to be brought back down to Hell but with the freedom of going between worlds and, I'd like to be listed as 'a special girl has stolen my heart'." He glances at me when he announces that. Lucifer shakes his head.

"You shall stay on Earth for ever but with the freedom of going between worlds. Lilith does not. Lilith, you are staying in Hell with the condemned souls without the freedom to go between worlds." Lucifer takes Lilith by the arm and disappears. Kyle looks at me one more time before turning and walking away. I bite my bottom lip. Kyle snaps his fingers and disappears.

I wait outside the pre-school's gates for Legion. My heart beats for Kyle, I still love him. I was foolish. I haven't found a new man in my life yet. I've got a house of my own though, Legion's happy. It's like my old house. I haven't put anything up because it's not permanent, I'm going to California soon with Legion, to make a new start. I do see Kyle sometimes. In the mall when I am able to. He catches me but he doesn't come towards me or talks to me. He just walks off.

I have thought about going up to him and talking but, why should I? He was the one who betrayed me and teamed up with Aiden and Lilith. I smile when Legion comes running out of the building, a bag in his hand. A hand touches my shoulder. Lucifer.

"What has our son been up to?" He asks me, picking Legion up.

"Daddy, mommy's been through a rough patch. She needs your help." Legion tells him. Lucifer laughs.

"Is that so? Shall we go home and talk there? What's in the bag?" Lucifer puts Legion down on his feet.

"A present for mommy. I'll have one for you tomorrow, daddy. It isn't ready yet." Legion gives me the bag. "Can't look at it yet."

"Sorry. What did you do today, Legion?" I hold one hand and Lucifer holds the other. We lift him up as he runs ahead.

"We painted little pictures. They're drying though. We also had a competition. You have to come in tomorrow."

"Sports day tomorrow." I tell Lucifer. He nods.

"Yeah! There are races for all the mommies and all the daddies. Can you come tomorrow, daddy?" Legion looks at Lucifer.

"Sure, I don't want to miss your victories!" Lucifer swings Legion, almost making me trip over.

"Yay! We're going to be together for the first time!" He shouts, Lucifer chuckles as Legion's feet touch the ground again.

"We sure are, champ. Go ahead and meet us at the house." I let go of Legion's hand. He races off in the street.

"How has your life been since a month ago?" Lucifer asks, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Better. As you heard, we've got a house of our own. It's not a permanent house though. I've got a job as a waitress while Legion's in pre-school then school." I take his arm from around my shoulder.

"Why isn't it permanent residence?"

"Too many bad memories and when your sister took my true love away, I knew I needed a new start." I admit.

"Where are you going? I can see you whenever but, I still like to know. I've got some news for you too." Lucifer half smiles.

"To my mom's house. We're going to put up there until I get another job and get enough to pay for a house and so on." I turn my head towards him. "What news is that?"

"You won't like it but…"

"Spit it out, Lucifer."

"It's about Cheitan." He spits out. I stop in my tracks and face him.

"What about Kyle? I hope it's nothing bad or serious." I place my hand on my heart.

"He came to me today, begging for me to get rid of the memories of him you still have to stop your pain. He is suffering badly. Clara, this is the truth. Lilith had cast a spell on Cheitan and that affected his memory. She had replaced any memories of you with her so, he thought he loved Lilith but he did actually love you. Clara, I'm not making anything up. He is seriously paying for what he's done, he's head over heels in love. He loves you so much that he wants me to wipe any memory of him from your mind. He wants you to be happy and he wants you to be free of him."

"Kyle actually said all that?" I can feel tears come to my eyes. "Yes, he did. I'm wondering if you will give him a chance to clear himself and a chance for you both to have happiness together again. I know you're pregnant with his child, Clara. Just give him a chance. He didn't betray you and he can prove that." Lucifer doesn't say anymore when we reach my house. We go inside.

"Go and wash before you play with your toys." I tell Legion before he disappears upstairs. I go out to the kitchen and pick him some tea.

"Clara, I need an answer from you." Lucifer continues to press. "Yes, I'll give him a chance to explain and prove to me. If he doesn't make the cut, then it's a no. If he does, I'll give him another chance." I give in. Lucifer gives me a half hearted smile.

"I'll tell him. Tomorrow at eight in the evening at the Italian Restaurant on Eves' Avenue. Booking for two."

"No. I don't want you to arrange it. I want him to. If he still loves me, he would book a table for two at Bella's Restauranto on Eves' Avenue."

"Hey, that's what he told me." Lucifer holds up his hands. I face him. "What's up?"

"Kyle really said a booking for two, tomorrow at eight at Bella's Restauranto?" Kyle couldn't have said that. He doesn't know me yet. "He did. He's trying really hard, Clara. Cheitan loves you so much that he even wanted the memories of him wiped from your memory so you could live a happier life." Lucifer places his hands on my hips as he budges past me. I stand up, placing Legion's dinner in the oven, and face Lucifer. "You seem dumbfounded, my dear."

"I still can't believe that Kyle would go to all that effort."

"He still loves you, that's why." Lucifer places a hand on my stomach. I tense under his touch.

"Don't touch my stomach. Last time you did that, Kyle's child became Legion." I shift his hand away.

"I can tell you that your child is a son. Are you twelve weeks? You seem to be showing a little." He smiles at me.

"How do you know that just from touching my stomach?"

"Clara, that's a stupid question to ask." He strolls towards Legion. I follow in behind him. Legion gives me the bag from earlier.

"Will I love it, Legion?" I make sure. Legion jumps in between me and Lucifer. Lucifer's arm was around my shoulders again.

"Yeah." Legion stares at me as I take out what's inside.

"Oh Legion, look how handsome you are." It was his pre-school photo. Legion looked so handsome in his little suit, combed hair, blue eyes and smile. "Thank you." I press a kiss on his forehead. Legion goes back upstairs. "Look, Lucifer." I give Lucifer the photo.

"He must take after one of us. He's just so dashing." Lucifer notices when my lips go in a straight line. Dashing is one of the words I described Kyle months ago. "Clara, look at our son."

"He takes after you. Legion looks so alike. He's got your eyes, smile and face structure. He's also starting to get your build as well."

"I'd like to know how you know what my build is. You've only seen me in suits." Lucifer's voice was full of curiosity and, challenge? I smile. "Just an instinct. I can't believe he's four soon and going to infant school, then big school then secondary school." I shake my head.

"Yeah. As a baby, you would've loved him. I hated the fact that you couldn't have him as a baby."

"I could've. You could've moved in with me and we'd look after him together. But, can't do anything about that now." I look at Lucifer. His lazy smile sends my heart thumping faster.

"We most certainly cannot. What are you going to do about his child?" "I'm going to keep it. I refuse to get an abortion or to have it terminated in any way." I point at Lucifer mostly.

"Okay. I just wondered. He's going to be like Legion, hopefully." Lucifer leans in, placing the photo and the bag on the table. I lick my lips before Lucifer kisses me. "I'm surprised to hear that you're keeping his child especially with what happened last month." He mutters into my ear, slowly coming back to meet my lips. He was soft on my lips at first, then he became more demanding.

"That's because I refuse to have the termination." I murmur. I lean back against the sofa, my head resting on the arm. Lucifer nuzzles my neck as his hands going up my skirt and onto my thighs.

"If you could commit any one sin, what would it be?" Lucifer brushes my hair out of the way.

"I don't know. What would yours be?"

"Sharing this night with you." He answers without hesitating. Lucifer pulls my panties down to my ankles and he thrusts deep inside me. I actually enjoy this. I don't enjoy it as much as I did with Kyle.

As soon as we started, we stopped. Legion starts his way down the stairs, as if he was waiting until we had finished. Lucifer leaves a lingering kiss on my cheek. "Tonight." He mimes. I nod, pulling myself up before Legion could figure out what we've been doing. Legion comes running towards us. He shows Lucifer a picture he had drawn when he was younger of all of us.

Lucifer closes the bedroom door when we had gone to bed. Legion was fast asleep and the room was sound proofed. I look at Lucifer and, a pang of guilt goes through me. This was Lucifer, Kyle used to be his right hand man. Kyle gave that up just for me, so we could be together, I shake my head and get out of bed. "What's wrong, Clara?" He asks as he climbs under the covers.

"This doesn't feel right. Kyle gave his position as your right hand man up just for me and now, I was going to be humping you. No, it's not right." I get a dressing gown, place it over my underwear and jog out of the house.

Lucifer doesn't stop me surprisingly. I go back to one of the places he used to take me. The park within the trees. "Kyle!" I shout, expecting an answer. Birds flap in the trees but no, answer. I try the police station where he'd almost taken me for the first time, no one. I check all the places except one where he used to take me. The warehouse I was raped in by Lucifer and Harrison. I don't go towards it, I stay on the pier. "Kyle!" I shout once more, no answer. I begin to give up hope. Maybe I've broken his heart so badly that I couldn't mend it.

I turn around and there he was. His shaggy blonde hair, sculpted face, sea blue eyes, light tan, straight nose, rosy lips and his tall, towering body. His eyes never left me. I could see the regret.

"Clara, I least expected you to come looking for me. Why?" He hasn't change and I love him.

"Because I was foolish. Lucifer told me what she did to you and, I guess the reality of how easily you could be taken away from me really hit me. I couldn't face the truth. Kyle, I'm sorry for being so foolish. You have nothing to regret and nothing to blame yourself for, well, except for two little things." I tell him honestly.

"What's that then?" His smile was back.

"My love for you and your baby." I place his hand on my stomach. "This is going to be your child, not anyone else's, yours. We are going to be like an old married couple as we raise our baby."

"I'm sorry for being such easy bait for Lilith to pick on. Will you ever forgive me?" Kyle goes down on his knees, taking my hands in his.

"Of course I will." I jump on him, it begins to rain hard. I kiss him, ignoring the rain. Kyle holds me close, standing up.

"Let's go somewhere warm and dry and where we can dry off." Kyle suggests. I don't answer. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again. I just want to be in his arms. He gets a hold on my knees and lifts my legs so they straddled his hips. He forces me against one of the posts, his lips becoming hungry and demanding. "Clara, I'm not going to take you here. We need to go somewhere where it's warm and dry." Kyle tells me hoarsely, pulling away from me.

"What about one of the warehouses? They're warm and dry." I point to the warehouse area.

"No. Something comfortable too." Kyle takes my hand and we run towards an abandoned fisherman's cottage on the edge of the beach. Kyle heats up the fire and begun taking his clothes off until he was in his underwear. I only have my dressing gown. Kyle pulls me down to him, his hand running through my hair. "I've missed you, your body and your beauty." Kyle mutters, throwing my bra to one side. I pull his pants down to his ankles and I begun to grind against him. "I tried to explain but I had peeved you off too much. Clara, what I'm trying to say, when we were apart, I was lovesick. I need you."

"Shut up, Kyle and let's enjoy this night." I snap. He shouts my name, I quiver. Kyle rips off my panties and turns us.

"I'm going to make it up to you right now." Kyle swore. Oh God, I'm going to be blue and blue and sore in the morning.

What I hear most from couples that aren't couples anymore is the best type of sex they have is the make up sex because it's more wild and more passionate. I never thought much about sex anyway or being in a relationship until Kyle came into my life. He came into my life the wrong way but nonetheless, he came into my life.

Kyle lifts himself up on his arms and presses a kiss on my forehead. I kiss Kyle's chest once before he forces our lips to mix. I see that twinkle in his eye and I know he wasn't finished with me yet.

"Kyle, we must stop now. Legion is at home with Lucifer and he'll be wondering where I am." I pant in Kyle's ear, trying to push myself from underneath him. Kyle chuckles deeply against my shoulder.

"Clara, you must know by now that I'm no where finished with you yet. Let Lucifer look after Legion while I make things up to you again."

"Kyle, don't forget that I'm pregnant too. Let's stop this childish addiction and act like grown up for once. We're about to become parents and we need to act like parents." I meet his eyes under his hair, those dark, midnight eyes stare back at me greedily.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." His hand rubs my stomach. I push him away and grab my clothes.

"No, you're not killing our baby. I won't let you. What's happened to you? You're not the Kyle I know and loved." I run out of the little cottage after putting on my clothes.

"Clara?" Kyle shouts after me. I glance back, he wasn't there. "I am still the Kyle you know and love. I've not changed." His hands grip my arms tightly.

"No, you're not. You've become too possessive and too… clingy. The Kyle I know and love wasn't. He was care free and outgoing." I manage to get free from his grip. But, I don't run.

"Being under the power of Lilith made me realize how precious you meant to me and how easily I can lose you. I've become possessive and more protective over you but, I haven't become clingy." He goes down on his knees.

"Is that why you shouted her name instead of mine?" I snap. Kyle looks away from me. "You love her instead of me. Guess what? You can go to her! I'm sick of being the pawn of your ridiculous game!" I storm away from him, putting on my shoes as I reach the main road. Kyle runs after me, his trousers on and nothing else.

"Clara, I don't love Lilith. I love you. If I didn't love you, why would I ask you to marry me and why would I want to raise our baby together?"

"You didn't ask me to marry you in the first place. You just want me for sex, nothing more. You don't care about your baby really and you never cared about me either. Just go home to Lilith and I hope you both spend the rest of eternity happily together while I'm raising **your **baby." Again, I storm off. From the moment I saw Lilith with Kyle, I knew he wasn't under any kind of spell. Lucifer is getting kicked out of my life too. I'm not having men who play me as a fool and use me as a pawn. I've had too many bad experiences in my life, I've finally blown.

At home, Legion runs up to me. Lucifer stands up, his arms wide open. I give him a stern stare. "Hey, Legion. Are you ready for today?" I ask my son. The only person I can trust anymore.

"Yeah. We're going to win and everyone will be happy." Legion doesn't have a clue about what's going on. Lucifer shuffles backwards and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"We will. I'm going to get changed for today. I'll be back down in two minutes." I jog upstairs.

"I'm counting, mommy. One…two…" Legion's voice fades as I close the bedroom door. I haven't done anything wrong to disserve this kind of rubbish or punishment in my life. It might be to help me get stronger but, it's not working. My world is falling around me and I'm growing weaker and weaker. I should've learnt my lesson when I was raped but no, I had to be an idiot and get tangled deeper into the world of demonic creatures, romance, children and feelings.

Before I could cry, I splash my face with cold water and get changed into clean clothes. I made my hair into a bun and jog downstairs. Legion was still counting. "You was more than two minutes. You owe me a lollipop or a soda!" I swear he's about ten years old instead of three. I ruffle his hair.

"Okay, champ. I'll get you a Popsicle when we've finished today. Come on, then." I pick up my mobile and my house keys. Lucifer stays by my side when I lock up.

"Clara, what was that look for? I haven't done anything to you." He whispers. I shake my head, smirking.

"I'll talk to you later. Let's try and enjoy this day as a family for Legion." I was ready to tell him what was wrong. Like I was ready to dump him out of my life as I have Kyle. I don't see why I should put up with it as well as my past. My life has been just one big joke with a twist. The only good thing in my life that has actually happened is Legion. I was glad he's here.

"Fine but, it's going to get on my nerves. I can't figure out what I've done wrong to you." Lucifer tries again as we reach the school gates. I ignore his constant mumblings of how he can't figure out what he's done wrong. I greet Legion's teacher as Legion sets up for the Sac Race. I wait by the tree for the race to start. Lucifer is at my side again but, he's talking to another mom.

"Go on, Legion! You can do it!" I shout, Lucifer still talking to the woman. How can I blame him? She's more attractive than I am and I'm going to kick him out of my life soon. It's about time he found himself another pawn to play with. Legion laughs with the other kids. He looks at us when the race was finished. "Well done! You did great!" I go up to him. He fell a few times but managed to come third.

"Thanks, mom!" Legion shouts. I see Lucifer was ignoring his son.

"Lucifer!" I hiss. He regretfully tears his eyes away from the woman. "Well done, son." Lucifer tells Legion before going back to the woman who had walked away towards her daughter. I could see the look of hurt is Legion's eyes. The next race was announced and Legion sulked off. I face Lucifer, he raised an eyebrow.

"How could you do that to him? He was hurt and, you turned back to the woman to chat. Legion was looking for your approval and praise." I shake my head in disgust. In one swift movement, Lucifer had his hands on my hips with me against him, his breathe warming my lips. "Clara, do me a favor. Shut up." He tells me, pressing his lips against mine. I know I should push away but, I couldn't. My hands relax on his chest and my leg goes up slightly.

Lucifer smiles against my lips. "Legion's laughing at us." He mutters, slowly pulling away. I feel dizzy for a minute, that was a bit sudden. I defiantly didn't expect Lucifer to do that.

"Okay." I murmur after I regain my balance, focus and senses. "Well done, Legion! Good boy!" I shout as Legion reaches the end of the race. "Legion has five more races left to do until it's our turn, do you want to go somewhere private?" Lucifer asks, taking my hand and take three steps forward.

"The races are only two minutes each approximately. There isn't any point." I persist. Lucifer holds up his hand to Legion. "I can't, I'm," I sigh deeply with the regret I had with Kyle only to be betrayed. "I'm pregnant. You have to remember that."

"You're twelve weeks pregnant, you're hardly showing."

"My answer is still no. I need to plan for this baby this time around." "Will Cheitan have any partake in this planning?" Lucifer stops.

"I don't know yet. I haven't decided." I wrap my arms around myself and turn my back to him. Lucifer's arms wrap around me too and presses me against his stone hard body.

"Why haven't you decided yet? Think of all the things he'd done to you, good and bad, then compare. You're answer should be there." Lucifer mutters into my ear, his hand gliding over my hand, then up my arm.

"True but, he's the dad and I don't want him to miss out on planning for his baby." I was going to be completely honest.

"If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't let him plan for his son or see him. He ruined your life and, in return, you should ruin his."

"I'm not you, you're not in my shoes so, stop trying to get inside my head. It isn't your baby and you have no part to play." I push myself away and pay attention to Legion, cheering him. I knew Lucifer was standing next to me, his arm supporting him against the tree. When I hear a shuffling behind me and when the hairs on my neck go up, I sigh deeply. He won't leave me alone yet.

"I would. Would you like to know why I would be playing a part?" "Why would you be playing a part?" I ask in reply, half listening to him. "Because you both will be under my protection and I'll be there when he calls me dad." By the sound of his voice, I could guess Lucifer meant that. I run a hand down my face.

"No, you wouldn't."

"What do you mean?" How could I explain this and not ruin the day for Legion?

"I'll tell you at home." I'm going to be so happy when I move to my mom's. I just want to get away from all this.

"Clara, I want to know why I won't be there when Cheitan's son calls me." Lucifer blocks my view and presses me against the tree.

"I'm not going to ruin this day for Legion. I'll explain when we're in private. We've come here for Legion and we're not leaving until the day is done."

"Clara, I'm not asking for you to tell me. I'm telling you to explain." He announces. A whistle blows and Legion comes up to us, a grin on his face. Lucifer steps away and goes down to Legion's level. "Well done, Legion. You've done really well." I give Legion a big hug and a kiss on his forehead. Lucifer nods and pats him on his back.

"It's your turn, dad now. Miss Rosa will tell you what to do. Mommy, you don't do one." Legion laughs as Lucifer rolls his eyes.

He gets up and strolls over to the starting line. He's given a balloon to hold between his knees, filled with water. He shakes his head. "How come I don't do a competition, Legion?" I ask. Legion looks up at me innocently. I secretly hope that he doesn't know about the pregnancy. Legion rests his head on my stomach and listens carefully. "Mommy, you can't take part because of my little brother." He tells me. Oh God, he knows about the pregnancy.

"Of course I can. I don't mind doing a competition." I place a hand on his shoulder and go down to his level.

"You're not mad with me, are you mommy?" Legion tries to step away from me. I smirk.

"No, I'm not mad with you. How did you know I was pregnant, Legion?" "I overheard Kyle talking about you being pregnant, mommy. So, I told Miss Rosa. He said you're beautiful. But, Auntie Lilith was with him." Legion tells me quickly, glancing over at Lucifer and then the gates.

"Where are they? If they're here, we're leaving _now_." I prepare to gather Lucifer back and leave.

"They're near the car park." He points to the area next to us. I get Legion's hand and rush towards the awaiting race to start. I go up to Miss Rosa as I leave Legion with Lucifer.

"Hi, Miss Rosa." I greet her with. I check the area. I could see them walking towards the pupil gates.

"Ah, hello. Miss…" Miss Rosa returns.

"Miss McQueen. I'm Legion's mom. I'm just here to inform you that we're leaving now. So, is it alright if we come back and collect any certificates Legion has earned during this day?"

"Yes, that's fine. Why are you going? There's more races yet." Her eyes jolt open all of a sudden. "Congratulations on the pregnancy."

"Thanks, no one is suppose to know about that actually. We're leaving because my ex-boyfriend who is very possessive over me is here. We like to keep away with him. It's been nice talking to you. See you at some time in the future. Bye." I quickly say before going back to my two lads. "Come on. We're going home now." I tell them, Legion's hand in mine.

Lucifer smiles and takes the balloon out between his legs. He keeps hold of it as we walk away.

"Just in time. I don't to participate in foolish human games. They're not worthwhile." Lucifer mutters, I shake my head as he stares at the water balloon then me.

"Don't think about it, Lucifer." I grit through my teeth.

We reach the gates. I keep my eyes firmly forward. I know Kyle stares at me as well as Lilith. Lucifer stops though.

"How did you get out of Hell? I sent you down there, never to come back up." Lucifer keeps playing with the water balloon. Legion and I keep walking. I don't want to stop in case Kyle tried to speak to me or Legion. In case I start falling under the spell again.

At home, I run upstairs and get out of the suitcases under my bed. I pack my stuff, ready to fly to my mom's. Legion jumps on the bed just as I wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"Mommy, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing. We're going to my mom's." I take a deep breath.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." I storm out of the room, my suitcases begin placed by the front door.

I get Legion's suitcase and pack his stuff. I can't force him to come to my mom's with me, he's smart enough to make his own choice.

"Clara, what's happening here? Why are your suitcases by the door?" Lucifer asks, appearing at the side of Legion's suitcase.

"I'm going to my mom's. I know you lied to me, Lucifer. Kyle or Cheitan told me himself. He and Lilith were together long before Kyle and I met and got together. It wasn't a spell she put him under, they both wanted to see me weak and destroyed in front of them. I've made the decision to kick him out of my life as well as you and Lilith. I've been betrayed by you and Kyle and, I can't cope with being around here anymore." I spit out. I go down to my knees and cry into the bed.

"It's true. We have betrayed you but, I don't want to be ignored for the rest of your life. I want to see you and your baby."

"No! I want you and Cheitan out of my life! Legion can make his own decision about who he chooses to stay with. But, I won't be about to teach him what you can and give him what he disserves like you can." I take more deep breathes before standing up.

"So, Legion, who do you want to stay with? Your dad who can teach you everything and give you everything, or me. Your mom who will just ruin your life, unable to give and teach you everything." I give the choices without turning my head. I get my cell out and dial my mom's number. I turn my head. Legion stares at us in despair. I can feel the tears begin to fall again. Lucifer stands up and waits against the window. My heart aches further when Legion moves towards Lucifer.

I've just about lost everyone who was close to me. Even my own son doesn't want to stay with me. I sob loudly as Legion runs to Lucifer. I drop my cell and to my knees. The only people I have left is my unborn child and my mom. I look up at Legion for a moment but, a moment was just enough for me. "Legion, remember mommy will always love you. No matter what." I muttered before breaking down again. Then, just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone. I was alone again.

My mom welcomes me at the airport, another man at her side. The flight had been long and, the rest of my life's going to be longer. A month after what happened, I'm starting a brand new life. I've learnt how to drive, I've gotten myself a job and, my stomach is quite big. Big enough to tell through loose clothing that I'm eighteen months pregnant. I go through the airport, the checks and then, I get in the car. My luggage in the trunk of the pickup.

"Clara, it's so good to have you home. We've set up a room for you at the back of the house. There's more privacy and beautiful scenery. You're going to love it here, it rarely rains too." My mom informs me. She looks at the man then me. "Clara, this is Tommy. Tommy, this is my daughter, Clara. Tommy is a builder for the local building firm." Mom introduces us.

"Hey, Tommy." I manage a smile too. I feel empty, my emotions gone and, my life destroyed.

"HI, Clara. How are you?" He asks me, glancing through the rearview mirror. I sigh deeply.

"I'm tired and destroyed, but I'm fine. How are you both?"

"Engaged and happy." My mom blurts out.

"Really? I'm happy for you both. When are you getting married?" I look at the ring. It was beautiful.

"Next year in Fall. Don't have a date or time yet. The theme is traditional and you're our bridesmaid." My mom places her hand on Tommy's as he changes gear to turn onto the avenue.

"Okay. I'll be there. Have you heard any news about Jarvis?"

"Yes, actually. He died yesterday. He had a severe heart attack." My mom suddenly informs me.

"Why didn't you tell me about dad earlier? When you found out?"

"I didn't want you to know, due to what he did to you." My mom sighs deeply. "I thought you wouldn't want to know anyway."

"He's my dad. Of course I would want to know. Mom, when is his funeral? I want to attend it."

"It's next Wednesday. You'll be the only one there from the family. I'm not going, can't stand the sight of him anymore. He's hurt us too many times." Why was there a stabbing pain in my heart when she said the last sentence?

"Okay. I don't mind. Jarvis was my dad and he always will be my dad." I don't say anymore, neither does my mom.

We pull up by the sea. A long, wide, trash free beach stretched out in front of us and people were laughing and enjoying themselves. We pull into a cul-de-sac and go straight to the top. The house was like our old one but, brighter. We get out, I collect my stuff and we walk in. My mom shows me to my room. The house was a three storey building with a outside swimming pool. I was on the top floor and my room was right at the front.

I had a magnificent view of the beach. The room was huge, containing, an en suite bathroom, built in wardrobe, bay window and a king sized bed with two bedside tables. "Wow. This is wonderful. Thanks for putting me up, mom. I really appreciate it." I tell her. My mom smiles and nods.

"It's no problem. I'm glad you liked it. We didn't decorate it with anything fancy so, it's yours to decorate. Is there anything else you need?" "Actually mom," I wasn't looking for ward to telling her. "I need a cot, a mobile, blankets, a buggy and some soft cuddly toys."

"Clara, you're not pregnant, are you?" My mom sits down on the bed. "Yes, I'm eighteen weeks pregnant." I admit at last. "I refuse to get an abortion because I'm against it. So, I'm having the baby." I place a piece of stray hair back behind my ear. My mom shakes her head. She's going to kick me out, I know she is. My mom said that if I ever got pregnant, I won't be staying with her.

"Clara, who's the dad? Why have you moved away from where the dad lived?" My mom hasn't made the decision yet.

"It's Kyle. I moved away because he betrayed me one too many times and, I didn't want him in my, our, life anymore. Same goes for the recent ex. He betrayed me too and I didn't want to see him. Kyle's the dad." I can feel the tears well up again.

"Clara, you either get the abortion or I'm going to have to make you stay in a separate house."

"I knew you'd kick me out. You was my last hope, mom. My life has been so hard and so devastating before this. I put my last shred of hope on you, maybe I pushed my luck. I knew you were going to kick me out." I pick up my luggage and go to the car. Tommy stands at the front door, a confused look on his face.

"Clara, I thought you were staying with us." Tommy says.

"My mom won't allow me to stay because I'm eighteen weeks pregnant. From a young age, she's told me that if I get pregnant, I won't be able to stay with her. She told me to get an abortion or she's going to make me stay in a separate house. This just adds to the devastation I've had over the past couple years." I mutter, Tommy stares at me.

"You're pregnant and she won't let you stay?"

"Yep. I don't mind because I should've known better really." I begin to walk away.

"Clara, wait." I hear Tommy shout. Turning around, I shake my head. I raise my arms.

"What is there to wait for? I've lost everything and everyone. I have no one no more. I hope you and my mom have a long and happy marriage." I continue to walk, narrowly missing the cars. I wave down a taxi, just as I hear my mom shout.

"Clara, come home. I just want you safe." She tells me, holding onto my arm.

"You said it yourself, if I don't get the abortion, you'll make me stay in a separate house. I might as well leave because I'm not going to get the abortion and you don't want me staying in the same house as I'm going through this biggest change of any woman's life." I thrust my arm out of her hand.

"Please come home. I don't want you going somewhere you're unfamiliar with while you're pregnant. You're vulnerable out here in your state. Just come home and I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement." My mom was trying really hard now.

"I doubt that. Mom, I don't want to keep you waiting for your wonderful life with Tommy, go and get married. I hope you both live long and happy lives together." I get in the cab. "I love you, mom." I tell her before the cab drove off.

"Where do you want to go, love?" The driver asks. I rub my forehead as I think hard. I think Jason mentioned moving to somewhere in California. I tell the cab driver and he nods. I hope he still lives there, if not, it's back to Louisiana for me.

I pay the cab driver and collect my stuff before knocking on the door. Footsteps walk up to the door. The door opens. I guess Jason didn't live here. The man's eyes were a dull green, his hair a deep chestnut and his face was more sculpted. This defiantly wasn't the Jason I remember. "Sorry, I think I have the wrong person. Does Jason Hardwood still live here?" I cautiously ask him. The man smiles.

"Yes, I'm Jason Hardwood. Clara McQueen, I wondered when you'd turn up." He holds out his arms to me.

"You've changed a lot since secondary school. What have you been doing these past years?" I can't believe it was Jason. He's changed a lot, more than I expected.

"I've been working. What about you? Come in, of course." Jason closes the door behind me, placing my suitcases by the front door.

"Nothing, expecting for being cheated and betrayed."

"Do explain. Do you want a drink or anything? You've got to keep hydrated in this weather." He opens the fridge and gets out two bottles of water.

"Yes thanks. Before I tell you, is there anyone else who can hear, in this house?" I lean forward and take off my jumper. My vest underneath reveal my stomach.

"No. It's just me at the moment. I've never lied to you."

"You haven't. Cheitan is what happened." Jason's eyes went wide.

"How do you know about us?"

"Cheitan explained everything. Along with Lucifer, he raped me a couple of years back. After Aiden, a now solid ghost, got into the equation, Cheitan and I got into a relationship. It was serious like us and, I accepted the fact that he was a demon. After helping Aiden, I fell pregnant with Cheitan's baby but, Aiden tormented us. We asked Lucifer to send him down to Hell for all eternity, and the price was Cheitan's baby becomes Lucifer's son, Legion.

"A year and a couple months after that, I fell pregnant again. Cheitan's baby. I found out he was in a relationship with Lilith long before us and he just used me. They just wanted to see me breakdown at their feet and Lucifer tells me that Cheitan was under Lilith's spell. Of course, just a couple days ago, I found this out not to be true. Lucifer knew they were together. Cheitan had betrayed me and my trust, so I kicked him out of my life. Lucifer had betrayed me, used me to get a son and betrayed my trust, I kicked him out. Legion picked to go with Lucifer.

"I had nothing left except the small spark of hope that my mom would take me in. Of course, when I told her that I'm eighteen weeks pregnant, she told me to get an abortion or she's going to make me stay somewhere else. I was truly devastated and broken. I feel empty right now. The only thing holding me together is my unborn baby. If not for my unborn baby, I wouldn't be here. Mastiphal, I have nothing left. Do you have any idea of how that feels? You feel empty inside, your heart aches for love and a wanting, you feel like you can't trust and you have no emotions.

"You feel alone in the world. I have been betrayed by family and my exes. Mastiphal, I'm so sorry for barging into your life suddenly like this. Maybe, I should go." I head towards the door, realizing what I've done. Jason grabs my arms and pins me against the front door.

"Clara, I'm surprised you've lasted this long. You've always kept your feelings bottled up and you never complained. You can stay with me until to get back on your feet." I can see a lust in his eyes.

"No, I can't. I didn't mean to barge into your life and start complaining. I really better leave so you can live your life without any worries."

"Listen to me; you're staying with me until you get back on your feet. There won't be any trouble here, while you're with me. I won't do what Cheitan and Lucifer did. Clara, I've never stop loving you. It's a shame that it's Cheitan's baby you're with." Jason admits, stepping back a few paces. I could tell he was disappointed but, he accepted it. Like I should with what's happening. I should just accept what's happened and move on with my life. No more complaining and running away.

"No, I can't. I've got to stop running away and complaining, just accept it. I'm going to have a new start somewhere else, away from America." My intake of breath was shuddering as Jason does his secret smile which was just for me.

"You're not going anywhere. I finally have you after all these years. I'm not going to let you leave." He holds my hand and drags me back into the living room. I try to laugh but, I find I can't.

"Jason, I've missed you too. I need a new start. America has made bad memories for me and, England holds more bad memories. I need a fresh start desperately." I was going have to gain some money and, think of where I'm going to move to. Defiantly England or France or Australia. I could raise my baby in the country and have a new start. Jason sits me down on the sofa and sits on my lap. His arms stretch out across besides my head.

"Have a fresh start with me. We can start a new life together with your baby." Jason was so enthusiastic about being together again.

"Where would we start a new life though? You may not want to move away from America but, I do."

"I'd like to move away from this country. I've got no family and my friends are in Hell. Where would you like to move to and when?"

"Isn't it a bit too soon? I know we used to be together but, our feelings might be different since then." I resist the urge to reenact what my memories recall of Jason. My hands itching to search his torso again and my eyes were unable to keep off his mouth. I remember what they tasted like with each kiss and how muscular his arms and legs were. Oh God, I did miss him. Unfortunately, I didn't love him as much as I used to, before I met Kyle. Jason was my first and Lucifer was my last.

"My feelings haven't changed. I still have dreams about you. Clara, have your feelings changed for me?"

"Unfortunately. You were my first true love and I loved you so much. I kept having dreams about you until, I met Cheitan. When I met him, everything seemed to change for the better until the low blows they've given me. Jason, I am so sorry. I don't or didn't want to break your heart. I don't have any feelings for you anymore." I turn my face away, squeezing my eyes shut so I wouldn't cry.

"You haven't broken my heart, Clara. I don't care if you don't love me anymore, you're here with me and that is all that matters. I won't leave, betray or abandon you, I swear. As long as your happy, feelings aren't important." Jason makes me look at him, his smile warms my heart and I let the tears flow. He places himself besides and holds me tightly, in his arms where I finally felt safe and wanted and loved. Jason murmurs into my ear such things as: "Everything's going to be okay," and "You're safe now."

"_Clara, I know I betrayed you, but… we can work through it. I still want you and your scent all over me." Kyle whispers into my ear._

"_No, we can't work through it. Kyle, just leave me alone. I might be happy at last. You have your happiness, Lucifer has his and Lilith has hers. Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to know your betraying and cheating ways and I don't want to know you anymore! I am in far more pain than ever before!" I shout at him, I know the tears were flooding my vision and staining my mud-coated cheeks._

_ "We can. We used to be able to work things out, through, together. Clara, we can still be together, we can still raise our baby to be strong and confident child it's destined to be." He won't leave me alone! "I said no! I'll raise the child on my own. I've already lost one son, I'm not losing another child to any demon, especially you or Lucifer or Lilith. I'm not allowing it to know who you are or what you're like. All he'll know is you died a long time ago, before he was born."_

_ Kyle grabs my arms and forces me against the tree. I had angered him badly. His once bleach blonde was now black and his eyes had turned as dark as the clouds above. What was he going to do?_

"_If you dare to refuse me from seeing my child and to spend time with him, you will know the true definition of pain. If you thought Harrison and Lucifer raping you and giving birth to Legion was painful, you're wrong." Kyle doesn't make empty threats when he speaks like that._

_ "It's people or things like you who don't disserve a family, a life. You just betray the innocent people, harm them and then, make the final blow. Things like you shouldn't even be part of the supernatural or paranormal. Things like you shouldn't even be real!" I spit at him but he doesn't move. His hands stay at the same vice grip and his eyes still hard against my face. I just wanted to crawl away from him, recoil into my own little shell and disappear from the world._

_ "I think, Clara, you should take back what you said before I make our child come early and before I rip it out of your stomach." He growls, his eyes unmoving. I hope my courage keeps at it's peak. When I don't speak, Kyle smiles evilly and places his hand on my stomach. I face the sky and wait for the pain. It felt like a fire has been let lose inside me, just burning me inside and out. I cry out in pain and fall to the floor. Kyle stands over me, a wicked smile on his face and victory in his eyes._


End file.
